Twist of Fate
by fadedLily
Summary: Cold hearted criminals? World saviors? What are they exactly? You decide. ~Status: Chapter 13A~
1. Resurfacing Memory

Twist of Fate  
By:IceQueen  
Author's Explanation & Prologue  
  
Author's Note: Hello, all! I'm back sort of. I stopped writing for a long time because I just didn't have the time. Now, I do. I removed the original story Twist of Fate because I was seriously unhappy with the direction it was heading in. It was getting to be a pain to write about five totally different characters, get the plot going in the right direction, AND make them all fall in love. So, I decided to do it over, focusing on a choice group of the Senshi. This time through I promise to get further than Chapter 5. I'm also initiating a vote. You can vote for one Senshi to go with Hotaru and Marle to the GW Realm. You can choose from:  
  
Ami Mizuno ~ Sailor Mercury  
  
Rei Hino ~ Sailor Mars  
  
Makoto (What's her last name?) ~ Sailor Jupiter  
  
Minako Aino ~ Sailor Venus  
  
Haruka Ten'oh ~ Sailor Uranus  
  
Michiru (What's her last name?) ~ Sailor Neptune  
  
Setsuna Meioh ~ Sailor Pluto  
  
Those are your choices for who to send. Hurry! Vote! I need results before Chapter 2!   
  
~Prologue~  
* The Dream *  
Hotaru's POV  
  
All was peaceful on the Planets of the Silver Alliance. Princess Serenity, known to Circle (1) as Selene, was turning sixteen and all were present at her party that eve. The golden-haired girl was twirling in her fiancé's arms. We were having a grand time.   
  
Swaying slowly with my own love, I spy Marle, also known as Phoenix, out of the corner of my eye dancing with her lover of many years. I smile against my love's chest.   
  
Suddenly a commotion is heard outside, and a guard runs into the ballroom. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" He cries, "The Negaverse has begun its attack!" Panic bubbles among us, quickly stifled by Queen Serenity's calm directions. "Men, women, any able to fight, grab a weapon! We must fight for our peaceful world! We cannot let it be tainted by the likes of Beryl!" She cries out, "Senshi, we need you to lead the attack!"   
  
I turn and give my love a quick peck on the cheek. "See you afterwards!" He calls as he follows the rest of his friends.   
  
I pull out my henshin wand as I see the others do the same. "Saturn Crystal Power!" I feel, rather than see, ribbons of darkness surround my body, and a deep violet light flash around me. In an instant I stand not as Hotaru, or Shinimegami, but as Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Death, Destruction, Silence, and Rebirth. " We must fight for our Kingdom!" Sailor Sun, the Senshi of Life and Light, cries out. "Yeah!" The others echo. I shake my head. They cannot feel the black winds howl around them, but I can. I know there will be many deaths this night.   
  
I summon my Silence Glaive, and run onto the battlefield. I spot the black uniform of the Negaverse near me. As a natural reflex my hand spins my glaive in an overhead circle and slices down through the stomach of the enemy. Out spurts thick, dark blood, and his innards. Let justice be done, I think.   
  
I spend the next few moments slicing down enemies. From the corner of my eye I can see my love fighting an enemy. I see him get sliced down, and red blood pours in a crimson waterfall from the wound. "Noooo!" I hear myself cry. I run to him, on my way powering up. "Silence Glaive. APPLY!" I yell, aiming the attack at the enemy who had cut him down. Immediately after my words nothing remains of the attacker, and several others are severely wounded. "No," I say as I fall to my knees by my love, "You can't die. You can't leave me alone." "Aishiteru, Shinimegami," my love mutters as he leaves his body. Tears fall from my eyes, and onto his already-pallor-of-death skin.  
  
I can hear the cries of the dying and the wounded. They want comfort and as Shinimegami it is my job to oblige, but not now. I just can't. Moments after that thought pain rips through my chest, and I look down in shock to see a sword deeply plunged into my body. The vermilion liquid runs out of the wound and onto the sword, looking like rivers. The sword is pulled out and I stare at the gaping hole in my chest. I close my eyes, and accept my death with calm dignity.   
  
In the distance I can barely hear Queen Serenity issue her last command to the Silver Crystal. "Silver Crystal Power! Banish this enemy from our world! I command you to rebirth the members of my daughter's court! Give them a chance at life!" She cries out. I feel the magic explode around me, and I feel Serenity's life leak from her own body. Finally, I feel my own last breath leave my body. No inhalation comes after that.   
  
~Fin~  
  
(1)-The Circle is what the Gods and Goddesses refer to themselves when speaking in plurals. Like how the Greek Gods were the Olympians, etc.   
  
Author's Note: Es bueno? Si o no? Review please. I hope you understood what I said. And don't forget to vote! Chapter 1 will be up as soon as I get 6 votes.   
  



	2. The Black Wind

  
  
Twist of Fate    
  
Chapter 1   
  
By:IceQueen   
  
  
AN: Hello. I'm so happy. I got 6 reviews withing 24 hours of posting. ^_^ BUT, I've just had a moment of inspiration. Instead of sending all the girls there at once... well, you'll see.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators. I do own Marle or Sailor Sun, so don't steal her.   
  
  
~Start~   
  
  
Hotaru awoke gasping for breath. She'd just seen herself die! Finally she knew how she had died exactly.   
  
  
Hotaru's breathing returned to normal, and she could finally feel the breeze of the black winds. Death would be coming soon to someone near.   
  
  
Hotaru climbed slowly out of bed, and stumbled in the dimness of her lair for the overhead lightswitch. Finally she found it and light filled the area, making her blink. "Too bright," she mumbled sleepily. She made her way to the wardrobe, and pulled out a pair of black pants, a deep violet shirt, and you know.. other necessities. Checking to make sure her clothes matched, and nodding satisfied, she exited the room and went into the bathroom down the hall.   
  
  
After enjoying a long, hot shower, which finally got her fully conscious, she got dressed with her hair still damp and went down to breakfast. "Good morning," she said as she seated herself down next to Setsuna. "Good morning, Hotaru," Setsuna answered back in her smooth voice. "Morning!" Michiru and Haruka cried from the kitchen. "Good day to you too!" Hotaru called over her shoulder. Setsuna, nice as she was, poured orange juice into the glass set out for Hotaru. "Thanks," Hotaru said softly. "No problem," Setsuna replied.   
  
  
Seconds later out came Haruka and Michiru carry plates of food. "Looks good," Hotaru said as she stabbed a pancake for herself. "Indeed," Setsuna agreed, sounding quite British. Setsuna selected two pancakes for herself and a few slices of bacon. Hotaru snatched the last two slices of bacon before Haruka could. "Hey!" Haruka cried, indignant. Hotaru just smiled in return. She grabbed the syrup and poured a hefty dose on.   
  
  
After breakfast Hotaru was hustled out the door by Michiru, and driven to school by Haruka. I slowly rise from the car and go... to face another day in hell. The classes are boring, monotonous even. The same damn thing everyday. It gets so exhausting.She's even caught herself falling asleep a few times.   
  
  
Hotaru walked up to the building in a daze, concentrating on something other than where she was stepping. Even here the taste of the black winds surrounded her. Why was death so near her? It usually didn't stay this long! Alarmed, she contacted Pluto. *Do you sense something?* Hotaru said in mind-speech. *No, little one. Should I?* Pluto answered back. *Death..It's been here for far too long. Are you sure nothing important is going to happen?* Hotaru pleaded. *You know that is information I cannot divulge. Be patient, little one. All will be revealed in time.* Pluto returned just before severing the connection. "Grr... easy for her to say. She has all the time in the world," Hotaru muttered under her breath.   
  
  
Hotaru snapped to attention as she walked into the front doors of the school. "Ow," she said, while rubbing her head. She grasped the handle and pulled it. Hotaru entered the building, sped to her locker, and ran to class to avoid being late.   
  
~~Lunch in the school courtyard~~   
  
Hotaru leaned up against the wall and let the coolness of the shade wash over her. The tang of the Black Wind was still strong around her. She wondered why it could possibly linger for so long. Unless something tragic was going to happen to her... She shied away from that thought and let her mind wander elsewhere.   
  
She wondered where Daea was. Daea, the senshi of life and light. She had recently come to them like a gift-wrapped package and helped them defeat their toughest enemy yet. The albino girl had claimed she had too much to explore while she was here to waste it all in cold, crowded Tokyo. She was right. Still, Hotaru looked forward to the day she returned.   
  
Daea had an aura around her that just screamed out happiness and warmth. It drew people to her like moths to a flame.   
  
*Beep beep beep* Hotaru quickly flipped open her watch/ communicator. "What is it?" she asked after seeing Michiru's face. "We're under attack in Kaiyama Park! Hurry!" Michiru cried out before severing the connection. Hotaru took one last look at the shiny, smiley faces of the people her age and had never felt more distant from them. Then she vaulted over the fence.   
  
Hotaru landed in a crouched position on the sidewalk. She ran across the street into an alley and shouted, "Saturn Crystal Power!" In istants where the weak Hotaru Tomoe had once stood now towered Sailor Saturn holding her Glaive. Saturn smiled grimly and took off towards Kaiyama.   
  
Arriving at Kaiyama, Saturn let her powers expand until she felt the weak and fading-fast powers of her colleagues. She ran in the direction she felt them.   
  
Bursting into a clearing her jaw dropped at the sight of the carnage before her. Sailor Mercury, lying in a mass of her own blood with her entrails seeping out of a huge wound in her stomach, dead. Sailor Mars, burned to death by her own powers. Sailor Venus was lying behind the sobbing Sailor Moon, killed by some sort of poison. Tuxedo Mask was impaled upon a sharp tree branch, and Sailor Neptune was lying in a hysterical Haruka's arms, on her last breath.   
  
The only senshi alive beside herself were Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus. Not for long, she amended as a silver lightning bolt struck Uranus dead in the chest. Saturn felt Hotaru's panic within her, but stifled it.   
  
Now was the time for destruction, not emotions. "Silence Glaive..... Surprise!!" she yelled out. A glacial calm filled the air, then exploded out towards the enemy, a man in a blood red cape, holding a staff topped in ruby. The attack penetrated, but did not perform its function. It only injured him a bit. Jupiter raised her arms above her head and cried out, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" The attack also hit, but did even less damage than Saturn's.   
  
Saturn ran swiftly to Jupiter's side, protecting the princess behind them. "Use the silver crystal," Saturn said in her cold tone. "I can't," Serenity sniffled, "It's dead. My heart is broken, so my Crystal is too." Jupiter groaned, "We're doomed." "Yes, we are," Saturn stated.   
  
"Ahahahahaha!" came an evil laugh from behind them. Both senshi turned in shock just in time to see a gold lightning bolt crash down and strike Serenity in the heart. Saturn looked up in shock to see a woman dressed in a blue cape holding within her hands a staff similar to the man's, but topped in sapphire.   
  
"Good bye, Senshi," the man stated coldly behind them. "Yes, we will have fun with your world as our play-toy," the woman joined in with her melodic voice that contained a hint of madness. "Oh, and please remember us. My name is Chaos," the man said. "And I am Strife," the woman added. "Good night," the two chorused together, raising both their hands and preparing one doosey of an attack.   
  
"No, not 'good night,'" came a somber voice from behind them. Pluto latched onto Jupiter and Saturn, yanking them through a portal into who knows where.   
  
AN: Hello again! Lookie! 'Nother chapter! I promise one more soon. Please review! Voting for couples is now open. You may vote for:   
  
Makoto:   
  
Mako/Heero   
Mako/Quatre   
Mako/Trowa   
  
I don't care which couple you pick for Makoto, but please don't even suggest couples for Daea and Hotaru. They both are in fixed couples. Thank you, and good eve!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Mad Dash

Twist of Fate  
Chapter 2  
By: IceQueen  
  
  
AN: I know, I know. I took too long in getting this written. I always do. Well, here we are: Chapter 2. Wondering what's gonna happen, aren't you? Well, that makes two of us. Eegri's having fun with this chapter, right?  
  
Eegri: Yep yep. ::Smiles:: No one will suspect it... maybe, maybe not!   
  
Ice: Don't mind her. She's been having fun ideas with this chapter. I'm told it's going to be very interesting. Let's hope so.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Haha, now I am un-sueable! No one can stop me now!  
  
Ages: Hotaru-19  
Makoto-20  
Daea-19  
G-Boys-20  
Trowa-21  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. _Just a dream,_ she told herself, _just a dream._ Slowly her racing pulse calmed, and her breathing went back to normal. "Just a dream," she repeated out loud.   
  
Quietly she slipped out of bed, to be sure no one would be aware of her nocturnal wandering. Hotaru walked across the hall and into the bathroom, slashing cold water on her pale face._ I look like shit,_ she thought to herself,_ This will not do. Appearance is far too important today. _  
  
Quickly she slipped back into her room, and changed into grey sweats, sneakers, and a blue tank top. Hotaru exited the room silently, and paused at the door to her roommate's domain. Listening, she decided that her activities had not awoken her roommate._ Funny,_ she thought,_ usually she's up at the first creak._ Hotaru walked past carefully, and down the hall to another room, filled with exercise equipment.   
  
She paused at the treadmill. It would be perfect. Enough exercise to get some color back into her face, but quiet enough not to wake anyone. She turned it on and started running full speed. After a half an hour Hotaru got off, soaked with sweat. She wrinkled her nose in disgust._ Shower time,_ she thought.   
  
Hotaru walked past her roommate's room again, faintly surprised that she still wasn't up. It was well past 5:00, the time she usually arose. Hotaru turned on the hot water and enjoyed the way it ran in rivulets down her skin, taking with it the grime and dirt she had accumulated.   
  
After her shower she discarded the clothes she had worked out in for favor of black cargos, and a red tank top, again with sneakers. It was now 5:45 in the morning. Time to wake the roommate.   
  
Hotaru walked down the hallway to the door with yellow police tape across it saying, 'Warning: Police line. Do not cross.' She opened the door. "Wakie wakie," Hotaru called softly. "Mrrff," came the muffled reply. Hotaru picked a pillow off the floor and whacked her over the head with it. "Murr mr mrf," Her roommate grumbled. "Get up," Hotaru said coldly, "We have to prepare." "Alright, alright. I'm up," She said, while pulling her wavy brown hair away from her face. "Good, take a shower. I'll make breakfast," Hotaru told her before leaving the room, door wide open.   
  
Makoto groaned, and struggled out of the tangled mess that were her blankets. Stumbling around she remembered the dream. Where had it come from? What did it mean? Jupiter? Saturn? Chaos and Strife? Who were they? She pushed it out of the way. She had more immediate things to concentrate on.   
  
She got out of bed and went to the closet, pulling out khakis, and a navy blue polo shirt. Makoto went into the hallway, noticing the scent of breakfast already, and went into the bathroom to enjoy a long, hot shower.   
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen Hotaru plopped the strips of bacon into the frying pan and stirred up the scrambled eggs. Makoto, her roommate, she had been in that dream. Why? And why would she be someone named 'Jupiter?' It made no sense.   
  
Oh, well. Time to focus on the mission. Today would be the only day that security would be loose enough in Winner Corps. to get in. This was their only chance and they could not afford to mess it up.   
  
First they would enter the building at different points, Hotaru would then wait until Makoto gave the signal. Then she would proceed up to the 34th floor with Makoto watching her back. On the floor she would enter Mr.Winner's private office, crack the safe, and get the needed materials. Then they'd get the hell out of there, and hopefully, not get caught. It was a very dangerous mission. Especially dangerous since they were walking straight into the lion's den, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.   
  
Hotaru looked down, the eggs were done, as was the bacon. She turned off the burners and scooped them onto plates. Just that instant Makoto came out of the shower.   
  
"Morning," she said cheerfully. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" Hotaru asked. "Eh, not too good. Bad dreams," Makoto replied. "Me too." Hotaru said while looking down. Makoto shoveled food in her mouth, while Hotaru only picked at it.   
  
After breakfast the girls proceeded to run through their list of preparations, and get ready.   
  
~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 1600 hours Makoto took off in a limo, heading towards the Winner Corporation Headquarters. She had dressed in a long emerald gown with her hair loose and wore gold earring and a necklace.   
  
Also occurring at 1600 hours Hotaru drove herself to the Winner Corporation Headquarters. She'd chosen to wear a black pantsuit and flat dress shoes. It would be better for all the running. She activated the communicator in her watch.   
  
At 1620 both women arrived at Winner Corporation and entered through opposite ends of the building. Hotaru sat down in a chair and read the New York Times, awaiting for Makoto's confirmation.   
  
Makoto entered through the East Doors, and went down a hallway to the right. After making several turns she wound up at a security room. Smiling softly, she pulled out a gun with a silencer from her purse. She took a deep breath, turned the knob and walked in. "Hey!" Shouted a security guard. The next sound heard was a faint *blip* as she shot the man straight through the heart. She closed the doors and sent confirmation to Hotaru.   
  
It was 1630 when a faint "Go," was heard as confirmation. Hotaru folded and replaced the paper, got up smoothly and hit the elevator button. A few seconds later the doors opened to a thankfully empty elevator. She hit the button for the 34th floor. The computer asked for identity confirmation. She flashed a fake ID at the screen. It said her name was 'Karen Stone', and she had brown hair, brown eyes. She also had clearance. It accepted the pass, and proceeded to floor 34.   
  
At 1633 Makoto spotted two guards outside the elevator and two more in front of Mr.Winner's office. "Two once you open the doors," she said into the communicator. She could feel worry twinging in her gut. This was the riskiest stunt they'd pulled yet. On the screen she saw Hotaru step out of the elevator, saw the guards surprised faces, and saw Hotaru shoot them with a silenced pistol. "Two in front of the office," She informed Hotaru. In front of the office she could see Hotaru walk boldly around the corner, aim perfectly, and shoot them dead in the heart.   
  
At 1635 Hotaru punched in the code which would give her access to Quatre Winner's office. 'Access granted,' flashed across the screen. She pushed open the door, and walked immediately to the safe hidden behind the Van Gogh painting. Hotaru removed the screen and punched in the magic numbers. '10-37-42,' She thought to herself and smiled when the safe popped open. She grabbed the briefcase she'd set down and put in the disk and a few papers containing bank account numbers. Hotaru then set down a white card with their symbol on it.   
  
Suddenly she stopped in shock and realized what that rapidly blinking light meant. "Shit!" She cursed out loud. "Abort. I repeat, abort!" Hotaru cried into the communicator.   
  
At 1640 Makoto heard the order to abort. _Oh shit,_ she thought to herself. She saw Hotaru running through the stairwell towards the roof. Then that's where she'd go too. Makoto took off running through the maze of hallways until she came to the South Stairway. She pushed open the door and took the steps two at a time all the way up. Dimly, she wondered if Hotaru were okay.   
  
At 1641 Hotaru was frantically running up the stairs to get to the 52nd floor. She pressed a button on her watch, which made the car she'd arrived in blow up in the parking lot._ Leave no evidence behind_, Hotaru thought. Suddenly a door burst open to her right. "Freeze!" Quatre cried, pointing a gun straight at them. Hotaru turned to continue running, but then heard another door open.  
  
A second later a black-haired man stood above her, holding yet another gun. "Drop your weapon," Quatre told her. Slowly she moved to put it down. That's when she noticed a funny smell permeating the air. She realized it was sleeping gas, and covered her mouth and nose with a hand. The Chinese man was already asleep, and Quatre suddenly dropped to the ground too.   
  
At 1642 she arrived in the same stairwell she knew Hotaru was going to use. She unleashed the container of sleeping gas, and waited until the enemy was asleep. Then she stepped out. "Are you coming?" She asked the kneeling Hotaru. The girl looked shocked, but quickly got up, got her things and started running up. She turned and ran alongside her.   
  
At 1643 Makoto burst onto the roof to see a helicopter running. Assuming it was Hotaru she put on a burst of speed. "Hotaru? Hotaru?" She called frantically. She decided to wait until she either received confirmation that Hotaru was dead or alive.   
  
At 1643 Hotaru ran up a flight of steps alongside a white-haired girl. "You are?" she asked breathlessly. "Daea," was the reply. "Hotaru," she panted out, "Thanks for saving my ass back there." "No problem," Daea responded. Suddenly they reached floor 52 and burst out onto the roof.   
  
"Makoto!" Hotaru called out. "Here!" She heard, then saw her as she stepped out from behind a running helicopter. "Let's go!" Daea cried and hopped into the helicopter. Makoto and Hotaru did the same just as all five of the ex-Gundam pilots came running onto the roof. The helicopter lifted off the ground as shots rang off. Suddenly they were up in the air. "Mission accomplished," Hotaru gasped out. "Barely," Makoto replied from her seat in the back.   
  
"Now, who are you?" Makoto asked the stranger. "Daea. Daea Winters," She told them, "I was sent here to help you." "By whom?" Hotaru asked. "Isis," Daea informed them. "Oh. Okay," Hotaru answered. Makoto nodded.   
  
They knew Isis. She was their boss. She'd taken both girls in when they were young. Organized their missions. If Daea had been sent by her it was okay. They had nothing to worry about.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kisama!" Wufei cursed inside Quatre's office. "Not only did they take the account numbers, they got the disc too!" Quatre cried. "Calm down, everyone. We're Preventors, we'll just use our resources," Heero told them. "What did you have in mind?" Duo asked. "We'll have the place dusted. Question everyone who was in the East and West lobbies at the time. Examine security tapes," Heero told them. Trowa nodded his agreement.   
  
~Fin~  
  
AN: Soo, what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your review. I know, lately there've been a lot of criminal stories, but mine's different. I promise! It'll be cool. You'll see. Peace out. ~IceQueen  
  
  



	4. Bathroom Musings

  
  
Twist of Fate   
  
By: IceQueen   
  
Chapter 3    
  
  
AN: Yo! I continued! (Applaud me.) This chapter is probably going to be really boring, so sorry if it is. ^_^   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do own Daea Winters, so don't be stealin' 'er or I'll have to kill you.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
I can't believe neither of them remember! Not one detail! When Setsuna said that they would be clueless as to who I was and even who they were I didn't _really_ believe her. Hotaru and Mako have no idea. Still shocks me to the core. Good thing Setsuna decided to send them awakening dreams otherwise we'd be completely screwed.   
  
  
Chaos and Strife were on their way. After we abandoned Gaia (1) they finished it off quickly. Everyone soon died of either disease, or famine. Then the two bastards got bored with their dead little play-thing. Now they're coming here, to Demicion (2), to conquer more. Their appetite for destruction is insatiable.   
  
  
I don't believe Demicion could hold up under their siege. This world is starved of life and still bears open wounds from past wars. It needs time to heal, and time it willn't receive if Chaos and Strife are allowed here. We must head them off at the pass. Phoenix has declared it so.   
  
  
I sigh out loud, weary from the responsibilities which rest heavily on my shoulders. The thought of just what _may_ happen if I do not succeed fills me with trepidation and fear. I turn the sink's knob and splash icy water on my face. Even that much contact with cold makes me shiver.   
  
  
"Daea? Are you alright in there?" Hotaru calls through the door. "I'm fine!" I call back, "I'll be out in a minute." I can hear her shuffle away from the door. Exhausted I climb into my pajamas and get out.   
  
  
~Hotaru's POV~   
  
  
The door suddenly swung open behind me and I almost tumbled inside. However, Daea reached out a hand and supported me.   
  
  
"You okay?" She asked   
  
  
"Fine."   
  
I righted myself, and motioned for Daea to follow me. I walked into the living room without worrying that she wouldn't obey. I heard her steps come to a halt behind me.   
  
"This is where you'll sleep," I told her coldly.   
  
"Sorry, but the fold-out is all we have left," I heard Makoto add behind us. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," Daea said. I nodded my head and retreated to my own room, leaving Daea and Makoto behind me.   
  
~Mako's POV~   
  
"Sorry about Hotaru. She's not very friendly until you get to know her," I told the albino girl.   
  
"I don't mind. I understand. I just show up out of nowhere with some orders. I don't expect you to welcome me with open arms."   
  
"Still, she could be a bit more polite." I felt the need to add.   
  
"Maybe so, but I don't care. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm really tired and I'd like to get to bed." Daea told me.   
  
"Sure," I shrugged and left the room.   
  
That girl... there's something familiar about her... I think to myself as I fall asleep later.   


* * *

  
  
AN: Good or bad? Let me know. Short, yes. Boring, I think so. But it's kind of necessary. You know, there's always the calm before the storm.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. New Assignments

Twist of Fate  
Chapter 4  
By: IceQueen  
  
AN: I'm so sad... ;_; I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter. I feel very not loved right now. And I worked so hard on that chapter, slaving and struggling through my writer's block. It took me weeks to write that little measly chapter. ........ Oh well! I'll just have to make this one extra good! ^_^ ((Can you say 'mood swing?'))   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. So there! Nyah!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All is quiet and calm at the Tomoe/ Kino/ Winters residence until.................  


* * *

  


* * *

  
...............  
............  
........  
.....  
...  
.  
...  
.....  
.......  
...........  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  
............  
.......  
....  
...  
.  
"OH SHIT!!!!" Makoto curses as she runs around, trying to find some clean clothes. "What? What's wrong?" Daea cries as she rushes out of the bathroom, with her toothbrush in her mouth and foam spurting everywhere. "We're gonna be late!!" Mako yells back, pulling a red shirt over her head, while looking around for some pants.   
  
Hotaru walks out of the kitchen, calmly eating a piece of toast, looking at her friends scrambling around. She had actually remembered that they had a meeting with Isis today, and was fully dressed and ready.   
"Damn!" Daea cursed as she remembered too. Only it sounded more like, 'dnham.' She ran back into the bathroom finished brushing her teeth, then skeedadled to her own room to find some clothes.   
  
Meanwhile, Makoto had finally found a pair of jeans, and was pulling on socks and shoes, while hopping around, trying to find her hairbrush.   
  
Hotaru however, walked into her room, got the disk and the papers that they had collected from Winner Corps., and waited by the apartment door with the keys for her roommates.   
  
Daea ran out of her and Mako's room, wearing a denim skirt, a yellow flowered halter, and strappy heels. She looked quite elegant for some who just gotten dressed in sixty seconds.   
  
Makoto came half a minute later wearing a red tee, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.   
  
Hotaru held up the keys, noting what Mako's eyes were searching for.   
  
"Oh, good. You have them. Well then, let's go." Makoto said, smiling with relief.   
  
The girls headed out the door and down to the parking lot, locking the door behind them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She saw them before they saw her. The girls, (her girls, as she liked to think of them,) were looking around frantically, and chatting about who's fault something was. Finally Hotaru spotted her. She came over, the others following, and shook hands with her.   
  
"Isis," Daea said, and sat down across from her. Isis now noticed that Makoto was carrying a briefcase with her. The same exact briefcase she had. It was standard issue among them.   
  
She already knew how this meeting would go. They would sit down, eat brunch, have polite chit-chat, then make the exchange before they left. This time though, she needed to speak with Daea.   
  
"Girls," she said, "How is everything?"   
  
"Oh fine, fine." Makoto told her, setting the briefcase down next to hers, and taking a seat.   
  
"That's good."   
  
"Ladies, may I take your order?" A waiter with an awful french accent asked.   
  
"Yes," Isis said, "I'd like a turkey on rye sandwich and a cup of hot green tea."   
The waiter scribbled down some weird abbreviation on his pad, and turned to Hotaru, who was seated to Isis' left.   
  
"French toast, and orange juice," Hotaru said without hesitation.   
  
He then asked Daea what she'd like.   
  
"Hm......... I think... no wait... yeah... um, I'd like a garden salad with ranch dressing, and a cinnamon roll, with a glass of milk."   
  
It was now Mako's turn.   
  
"I'd like a ham and cheese omelette with coffee."   
  
The waiter nodded and left.   
  
The women continued to talk about mundane things throughout the rest of the meal. Finally, it came time to end their rendezvous.   
  
"Thank you for joining me today, girls. Have fun," Isis said with a smile, standing up to shake hands with each of them. "We will," Hotaru replied with a dangerous smile. Makoto picked up Isis' briefcase, and left their own where it was.   
  
Hotaru, Makoto, and Daea all turned to leave. "Wait, Daea. I need to talk to you." She turned back around while Makoto and Hotaru said they'd wait in the car.   
  
"What is it, Setsuna?" She asked, using Isis' real name.   
  
"Have they been regaining their memories yet?"   
  
"Yes, progress is showing. How much time do we have?" Daea asked, her brow creasing with worry.   
  
"Not much. A few months at the most."   
  
"Okay. I'm sure they'll regain them in time." Daea reassures the older woman.   
  
"I hope so. Now go on. Otherwise they'll get suspicious." Setsuna orders, shooing her off.   
  
She smiles, and grabs the briefcase still sitting on the ground. Inside it's filled with everything they stole, and reports on what happened. The briefcase she had given them was full of the receipts of transactions she had made to their accounts, and orders for a new mission. Several actually. She knew they'd do fine.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want Demicion. NOW." Strife said, pacing back and forth across a dark room.   
"I know sister. But we must wait first. It will take time to get our forces in place. All we need is a bit more time," Chaos informs her, urging her to be patient.   
  
"Yes, and soon, soon we will have that world at our disposal too!" Strife called out joyously. Soon after that statement evil, maniacal laughter filled the air.   
  
Chaos sweatdropped at his sister's over-dramatic nature. Good thing he wasn't that way.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Any luck?" Heero asked Sally Po, the head of the scientific branch of the Preventers.  
  
"Not yet. No prints, no tracks, nothing. All we have are their pictures, and we've already run them through the database... twice. Nothing came up. The national results are still coming through. I'll call you if we get anything." Sally told him, shaking her head.   
  
"Affirmative." Heero said before leaving the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru studied her assignment. Then locked eyes with Makoto, who was clearly unhappy with hers. She then looked over at Daea. The newbie. The one who had managed to earn their trust in less than a week. She was smiling. Obviously, she got the good assignment.   
  
"Alright, what've you guys got?" Hotaru asked, giving in to temptation.   
  
"Well, I get to go to Preventer HQ, and _attempt_ to steal some files. Key word: attempt. That is, if I don't get caught and killed on sight." Makoto said, accompanied by some grumbling afterwards.   
  
"What about you Daea?"   
  
"Oh, um- I get to go to this temple and steal some documents that have magickal incantations written on them. Best thing is, it's dedicated to the Phoenix. I mean, that's what the clan that owns it refers to themselves as," Daea explains, a big smile plastered on her face.   
  
"What about you?" Makoto asks.   
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed to go to Kyoto, Japan, where I'll meet some contact. He's supposed to give me information on where I can find some ancient artifact."   
  
"Hey, there's still one more in here." Daea pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, that's the group mission. Makoto read it out loud." Hotaru orders, leaning back in her armchair.   
  
Makoto plucks out the page, read it to herself then read it out loud. "'Ladies~ You are to go to the Quater-Annual Peace Conference being held in the capital at Relena Darlain's mansion. You are to assassinate Fredirico Jemal Herrara, the ambassador for Brazil. ~Isis' And then there's a photo of the guy attached. Apparently he's a _way_ crooked politician."   
  
"Alright then. We'll get started on preparations tomorrow. Until then, goodnight." Hotaru got up and walked away.   
  
"Yeah, we'd better get to be too. Long week ahead of us," Daea said, walking back to her own room.   
  
"Definitely," Makoto agreed, following her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay. That's it for now. Wow, this was much longer than the last chapter. Hope you liked it. You better review it too! Review review review! More reviews= faster posting. ^_^ Until then, Ja!   



	6. Confrontations

Twist of Fate  
Chapter 5  
By: IceQueen  
  
AN: I know. I've hardly had any reviews lately. That's okay though. I still have the inspiration to write this. It might be boring tho. Not quite sure.   
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Sanq Kingdom~W/ Daea~  
  
Daea walked down the crowded streets of Chinatown, navigating her way to Phoenix Temple on Tsao and Hwong Streets.   
  
Her, Hotaru, and Makoto had planned exactly how she was going to get the scrolls. Just do a quick in and out. That's all she was equipped for really.   
  
Daea was wearing a pair of khaki capris, sneakers, and a blue tank top. Hidden at the small of her back was a dagger, and in the front of her blouse was a gun. She walked quickly, not stopping to admire scenery or pay any heed to the merchants on either side of her.   
  
Being in Chinatown always put her on edge. It reminded her of home. The crowded streets, the busy merchants, the tourists that wanted to soak it all up at once. God, it was so like the Sun. In fact, it was just like being in the capital, Phoenixia. Thinking about her home, a wound still not healed over, brought tears to her eyes. She blinked hard and forced them back. She had to accomplish this!   
  
Finally she reached Tsao and Hwong St. There was a long stairway to the actual temple, and she could see the first of several buildings. It looked similar in design to Rei's Cherry-Hill Temple. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, checking for signs of life anywhere.   
  
When she reached the top she smiled. Not a person in sight. She surveyed the buildings. She, of course, had seen blueprints. That's how she knew exactly where to go. But seeing the humbly built buildings was a different thing. It was in this way that she could diffuse the connection with the Sun. On the Sun everything, especially temples, were elaborate, and beautiful, and expensive.   
  
She jogged to the head Priest's building, waited for a second, then opened it. No one here. Good. Maybe she wouldn't have to shoot anyone. She smiled when she saw the scrolls, seated on a rack, in plain view. Daea walked up to them, grabbed them, and put them in a bag she'd carried with her.   
  
"Stop right there." She heard behind her. Daea froze.   
  
"Turn around slowly with your hands up." She did so, and was astounded to see the man she'd knocked out at Winner Corps. The Chinese man. Well, duh, she thought, it is Chinatown. He's a Chinaman. "Explain quickly." He was pointing a gun straight at her. Not a good sign.   
  
The girl turned around, and for a moment he was stunned. She looked far too innocent to be stealing. But then again, so did those girls at Winner Corps. Come to think about it, she looked a lot like one of them. Same long, white hair. Same body shape. And what a nice body it is. Kisama! Don't think like that! You've got a job to do.   
  
"Well, you see...." Daea stammered, trying to come up with a plausible lie, finally the lightbulb went on, "I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to! I'm a kleptomaniac! I tried not to! I just couldn't help myself!" She babbles awhile longer about how sorry she is, and the whole time Wufei just pointed his gun at her. Suddenly she burst into tears.   
  
"Now, uh..." Wufei was obviously unnerved by the sight of tears. "Don't cry. Just, uh, put the scrolls back." Daea stifled her sobs to sniffles, set her bag down and reached around and behind her, like she was pulling something out of her bag. Only she wasn't.   
  
Next thing that Wufei knew the girl was doing multiple flips toward the paper thin door on the other side. Shit! He should've noticed that sooner! "Stop!" He yelled, and fired shots off at her. However, she was moving to fast, so the only thing he accomplished was putting some holes in the floor.   
  
Daea burst through the screen door feet first, and landed perfectly. God, there were little slivers of wood stuck in her exposed skin. It's going to take forever to get these out. She pivoted and began running at full force out of the temple. Passing by a reflective sign she saw the man chasing her. She ignored him and forcused on running.   
  
Back into the throng of live sheep she went, twisting and turning, ducking and running. The whole while she could sense the man behind her. Randomly Daea took a left turn to try to lose him, but ended up in a dead end. She tried to turn back around, but found the man already there, blocking the way. She was trapped.   
  
Upon reflex she took out her gun, pulled off the safety, and waited. Just waited for him to attack. "Who are you?" He asked abruptly, panting from the chase. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, making everything seem on hyper speed. He hadn't had such a good chase in years. "I am.... no one that you need to know," the girl answered him. "I will ask you again, who are you?"   
  
Suddenly she heard a voice in her mind.   
  
Tell him. Tell him. Trust me, tell him.   
  
So she obeyed. "Daea. My name is Daea."   
  
He heard the girl, now known as Daea say her name. On impulse he introduced himself. "I am Wufei Chang."   
  
"Nice to meet you, however, it would be nicer under better circumstances."   
  
"You're the girl from Winner Corps. aren't you? The one who set off the sleeping gas?"   
  
"Yes. I am. Don't worry though. That was a one-time thing. I don't have any sleeping gas on me right now." She almost slapped herself. Why would you tell him that?  
  
"Well," Daea began, "It's been lovely chatting, but I really must fly. Time is of the essence." With those words she took off, doing an almost-impossible back-flip/ jump up over the partition of wall.   
  
Wufei cursed himself. Thanks to him, the criminal had gotten away.   
  
Daea landed on the other side, crouched in a cat-like position. She smiled, and started home. Mission: Accomplished.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Kyoto, Japan~W/ Hotaru~  
  
Hotaru walked down the backwater streets, looking for the sign. The sign that would say, Here we are! Come find your goddamn artifiact! Finally she saw it. The snake eating its own tail. She walked in through the door it hung above and ended up in a back room. The only people in the room were an old man, and a wench.   
  
She sat down next to the man. "The stars shine brightly tonight," the old man said abruptly. "But not as bright as the moon." Hotaru answered back. The barmaid left the room.   
  
"You will find it outside of town. There is an old hut there. Within it, it will be." The man said before getting up and walking away. Outside town... old hut.... she thought to herself. Hotaru got up and walked away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside town there indeed was an old hut. Very old indeed. She entered, and set about looking for it. The 'it' that Isis needed.   
  
Finally she found it. An old piece of pottery, dating back before time existed. Still in mint condition. Hotaru put it in her bag, collected her tools, and left. She had a flight in two hours back home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Sanq Kingdom~W/ Makoto~   
  
She wore a short green wig, and the standard uniform. She had an ID with access to all floors. Makoto got her ID checked. Flawless. She walked upstairs, and to the furthest set of elevators. They would take her right where she needed to be.   
  
She rode the elevator all the way to the 22nd floor. The elite floor. This was the floor that the ex-Pilots worked on. This place had the terminals she needed. On autopilot she walked past a man with long bangs and emerald eyes so like her own. Briefly they locked eyes. She kept on walking though. Finally she reached an abandoned cubicle.   
  
Sitting down, Makoto took out her disks, booted up the computer and continued to download the desired files. So far, so good. Mako was just pulling out the last disk when, "Excuse me, miss, but may I see your ID?" was asked.   
  
She got up ever so slowly, and turned to look at the same emerald eyed man from before.   
  
"Of course..." Mako said with a fake smile, and handed him the fake ID. He looked at it for awhile before handing it back to her. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."   
  
Shit! She cursed inwardly.   
  
Trowa led her down to an isolated room, where he searched her, and confiscated all her weapons. He arrested Makoto formally, and put her in a cell. He had removed her wig and colored contacts, leaving her exposed to the cameras. She was then questioned repeatedly. However, Makoto endured it because she knew that somehow her friends would know, and they would come to bust her out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: .... Suckie ending. I know. I'm probably going to have to revise. Oh well. I'm done for now. That's all. Enjoy. Review. Please!   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Escape From A Law Enforcer's Utopia

Twist of Fate   
Chapter 6   
By: IceQueen   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW or SM. KK? KK.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hotaru walked into the apartment and sighed. It appeared she was the first one home. She set her parcel down on the floor, and plopped onto the couch gracelessly.   
  
"Hey, you're home," Daea said behind her. "No, I'm just an astral projection," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Don't get snippy," Daea said and sat in the armchair across from her.   
  
"Where's Mako?" Hotaru asked, curious as to why her friend wasn't home yet. "I have no idea. She never came back," Daea told her while worrying a fingernail.   
  
At this news Hotaru cursed, and bolted up and out of the room.   
  
"What? What is it?" Daea cried, hurring after her. "She's been captured."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Makoto groaned again, not amused by their persistence. "Look, I have no fucking idea what you morons are babbling about."   
  
"Where the disk you took from Winner Corps.?" Heero asked again. "C'mon babe, don't make us get violent," Duo warned.   
  
"For the umpteenth time: I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Makoto screamed, losing her control finally.   
  
Duo took an involuntary step back, stunned by the sudden outburst. Heero just looked irritated. He didn't believe her, like always. Unexpectedly, Trowa stepped forward.   
  
"I think we should continue interrogations later."   
  
Duo's jaw dropped. Was he crazy? There might not be a 'later!' Heero blinked, then nodded his approval and left. Duo sighed, gave up, and left as well. Only Trowa remained in the cramped interrogation room.   
  
"What do _you_ want?" Makoto asked coldly, glaring with all her might.   
Trowa shrugged, walked over to the water cooler, and lifted the tab. The cool liquid flowed into a cup, which he set down in front of Makoto. Then poured a glass for himself.   
  
He sat down with his water directly across from Makoto and proceeded to drink his water in silence.   
  
After a torturous few minutes Makoto gave in and drank her water. She knew they were tricking her. They would take the cup after she was done and lift her fingerprints. Not that they'd find any.   
  
She looked at her hands, perfect in every way, as though they were invented by Da Vinci himself. They were slender and creamy, and perfectly printless. The pads of her fingers were smooth and unmarred by any line of sorts. Isis had gone to great lengths to ensure that they wouldn't be traceable.   
  
After finishing she simply looked at the green-eyed man, whose name she'd learned was Trowa. He stared back at her with those wide emerald eyes. She felt like she was falling into them, drowning in a sea of green. Trowa blinked, breaking the spell, and opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"Why are you being so difficult?"   
  
"Difficult? I don't see it as difficult. I'm merely staying afloat in the endless ocean of life."   
  
Trowa sighed almost inaudibly. "I saw you with the disks. We reviewed them. Those are all _very_ confidential files. Not many people know about them.   
  
"I searched you and found one nine-millimeter gun with a silencer, two knives, four smoke bombs, and a can of sleeping gas.   
  
"You were wearing a wig. Don't pull this 'I'm innocent' bullshit. You're not. Everyone can see that. The evidence points directly at you," Trowa told her, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth.   
  
"I'm not saying I'm innocent. I just never said I was guilty either. You're missing some very important distinctions," Makoto said with a half smile.   
  
"You're nitpicking. You were there at Winner Corps. You're part of this, aren't you?" Trowa flashed a white card at her with an ankh on it. She could see the words, 'Ha Ha,' printed on it very deliberately in blood red marker.   
  
She feigned innocence. "What is that? I've never seen it in my life."   
  
"You know what it is. This is the symbol that the most lethal organized crime unit in the world uses," Trowa said, getting very annoyed.   
  
"Oh. Well what's it mean?"   
  
"It's the Egyptian symbol for everlasting life." Trowa informed her.   
  
"Look," Trowa began, "Enough with this bullshit." He flung himself up from his seat, walked up to a corner of the room, and flicked off the security camera.   
  
He walked back to his original chair and sat down again.   
  
Makoto saw that he'd turned off the camera, and smiled mischievously at him. "Thank you," She started, "It was getting rather annoying, pretending to be something I'm not."   
  
Trowa smirked triumphantly. He knew once he'd turn the camera off she'd talk!   
  
"So," he began, "Why were you stealing at Winner Corps.?"   
  
"Orders." Makoto said simply.   
  
"Why were you stealing files here?"   
  
"Orders," Came the answer again.   
  
"Who are your orders from?"   
  
"I can't tell you."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I don't know their name," Makoto said with a brilliant smile, and a nonchalant gesture.   
  
Trowa hid his frustration.   
  
"So why do you take orders from this person?" He asked.   
  
" 'This person' helped me. Without 'this person' I'd still be roaming around homeless, and starving."   
  
"I see..."   
  
"No. You don't see. If you saw you wouldn't be so blind as to what's going to happen next."   
  
"And what is going to happen next?"   
  
Abruptly a knock came at the door. Ready to reem out whoever was interrupting a very important interrogation, Trowa ripped open the door. Only to be faced with a janitor.   
  
"Excuse me, sir. I heard that the camera was broken. Gotta fix it," the small woman said as she strolled inside, "Don't mind me."   
  
Trowa closed the door behind her, amazed by the janitorial staff's fast response time.   
  
Suddenly, the janitor turned around and a nine-millimeter was pointed directly at his heart.   
  
"Turn around, and put your hands against the wall." Trowa, realizing he had no choice, did so.   
  
"Good boy." The woman said in an icy voice. He heard rustling behind him and then Makoto was standing up murmuring in his ear. "Told you that you wouldn't see what was happening next." She laughed softly and moved away.   
  
The faux-janitor walked up to him and smiled. "You're one of the Immortal group, aren't you?"   
  
"Why yes. I am. Happy to see me? Want a quote?"   
  
"Not really."   
  
"In that case, goodnight." The dark-haired woman raised the gun in her hands and slammed it down on his spinal cord as hard as she could. Trowa was knocked out instantly.   
  
"Where to?" Makoto asked Hotaru.   
  
"Daea's getting all the supplies they took from you. She'll meet us on the fourteenth floor. Here," Hotaru said, and handed Makoto yet another 9 mm. "Don't lose this one."   
  
Hotaru opened the door to the interrogation room. In an instant Makoto had gone from being almost-in-prison to be almost-home-free.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Daea put her ear to the door of the evidence room and listened. There were approximately three people inside. All she had to do was get it, get Mako's things, and get out.   
  
Briefly she remembered how well her last in and out mission had gone. She prayed it wouldn't go like that again.   
  
However, getting in should be easy. After all, the uniform she'd borrowed was standard, but the ID gave her authorization. Let's just hope there wasn't a digital picture on it.   
  
Daea took a deep breath and turned the knob. The only person that greeted her was a guard behind a wire caged-booth thingy. She handed him her ID and told him she needed to get some evidence for the Immortal case. He nodded and let her pass.   
  
Quickly Daea scanned the evidence aisles, looking for I. _A-D.... E-I... yay!_ She walked down the aisle and found the file cabinet she was looking for. _Ingacio... Intro... Inversion..... Immortal!_ She pulled out all the evidence in there, including the wig, and stuffed it into a briefcase. _   
_   
"Thanks..." She called as she walked out of the room.   
  
She began walking in a fast pace towards the elevator. As she walked down the hallway she passed a certain Chinese man.   
  
Wufei turned to look at her, realized who she was and shouted, "Hey! Stop!"   
  
Daea didn't stop. In fact, she ran at top speed to the elevator and got on just seconds before Wufei smacked into the closed doors. Frantically, she pushed the button for the fourteenth floor.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hotaru and Makoto came out of the stairwell on floor number fourteen. Both were looking around, scanning the halls with precision, until they heard...............   
  
"Stop right there! Daea!" From down a hall leading to the elevators. Both girls spotted their white-haired friend immediately among all the drab browns and blondes. They also saw her pursuer. How he knew her name, they didn't have a clue, and they didn't care.   
  
Makoto pulled out her gun and fired at him. Wufei, always quick on his feet, managed to dodge each bullet thrown his way.   
  
Hotaru was about to join in the festivities when behind her she heard the safety of a gun click off. She spun on her heel and stood face to face with the 'Perfect Soldier.'   
  
Daea came up panting beside Hotaru, her gun also trained on the Perfect Soldiers face.   
  
Makoto cursed aloud when she realized they were surrounded. They didn't have a snowball's chance in hell at escaping. They had an ex-Pilot to either side of them.   
  
"Drop your weapons," Heero ordered. Makoto and Daea hesitated, but Hotaru held up her 9mm and let it fall to the floor with a clatter in slow motion.   
  
Mako and Daea soon followed suit.   
  
"You know," Hotaru began, "I'm not impressed. I heard that the Perfect Soldier was something big and bad. All I see is a little boy with a big gun."   
  
Daea had to stifle her giggles, turning pink in the face from doing so.   
  
"Don't start. You're under arrest for..."   
  
Abruptly Heero Yuy was interrupted by the rapid beats of helicopter wings. Startled, all five looked outside at the 'copter which was elevated parallel to the windows.   
  
Hotaru saw the gun two seconds before it fired. "Get down!!!" She yelled, diving to the ground herself.   
  
In a flash the big expensive window which had been right in front of them was nothing more than cheap shards of glass. "Let's go!" Daea yelled, and leaped out of the window.   
  
She dropped into the biting wind, and grabbed hold of the ladder with one hand. For a bit she swung wildly before getting a strong grip on it and beginning to climb upwards.   
  
Hotaru pushed Makoto out of the broken window, and she fell, windmilling her arms until she caught hold of the ladder and also began the journey up.   
  
By this time Heero and Wufei were rising. Taking a chance, Hotaru signalled the helicopter to move away, while taking her own leap. She grabbed onto the swaying ladder, bits of wood biting into her hand like a thousand poison vipers, and held on tightly as the helicopter moved off at rapid speeds.   
  
Gunfire sounded from back at the building. A lucky bullet actually hit its target and stuck in Hotaru's calf. She winced, but ignored the pain. Soon the bitter wind numbed the pain right out of Hotaru completely.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
AN: That's all for now! ^_^ I know, you wanna know who's piloting right? Well........ You'll find out next time! Hope you liked it, now I have to go eat something before I pass out from low blood sugar. Bye bye! _   
_   
  



	8. Lights Out!

Twist of Fate   
Chapter 7 (?)   
By: IceQueen   
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply.   
***********   
  
Hotaru woke to a sense of warmth and security. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't remember how she'd gotten there. She knew she ought to get up and find an escape route, however, it was so cozy here, and Hotaru was so goddamn tired.   
  
"Hey... think she's up..." Hotaru heard, but it sounded so incredibly far away. Briefly she wondered who it was.   
  
Suddenly something extremely bright was in her view. Hotaru lifted a hand to cover her eyes, but it was forced back down. "Hotaru, wake up," It said. Suddenly a hot, searing pain brought her back into focus. Hotaru stared up at Daea with something akin to wonder. "You hit me," She murmured.   
  
"It was necessary. You know, you gave us quite a scare," Daea said.   
  
All at once it came back. The rescue, getting cornered, escaping,... getting shot.   
  
Quickly Hotaru pushed back the covers to inspect her wound. Around her calf white bandages were wrapped expertly, and a dull thudding ache emanated from underneath them.   
  
Out of an adjoining room Makoto came carrying a tray with food on it. "Welcome back, sleepyhead," She said warmly.   
  
"H-How-How did we get out?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"Well..." Makoto began hesitantly, setting the tray down next to Hotaru.   
  
"You see...." Daea picked up.   
  
"I came." A voice said from the doorway.   
  
Hotaru averted her gaze from Makoto and Daea to the source, and found herself locking eyes with Isis.   
  
Hotaru nodded her thanks, and took the plate Makoto offered. She began shovelling down the scrambled eggs and toast waiting on the plate.   
  
"You still have one mission to finish. Then you can go on vacation. Treat yourselves to Jamaica or something," Isis began abruptly, filling the silence, "By the way, be more cautious next time. You're getting sloppy. The Preventers are after you now, and my sources tell me they've assigned the ex-Pilots to your case. Be on your guard."   
  
Then she turned and walked away without a word, taking with her the disks that they had fought so hard to get.   
  
Seconds later they heard the front door click shut, and a car start up outside.   
  
"Well, you heard the boss-lady. Me 'n Mako are gonna get ready for tonight. Maybe you should leave it to us-" Daea said while standing up, until she was cut off.   
  
"No. I'm going with. I'll be fine." Hotaru said between mouthfuls of egg.   
  
Makoto looked doubtful, but didn't feel like arguing. "Alright..." She began, "But leave the planning to me 'n Daea. We'll get it done just fine."   
  
Hotaru nodded her agreement, and Daea and Makoto walked out of the room, talking quietly about what they'd need.   


* * *

  
  
  
  
While the two were gone planning Hotaru decided to take a look at her wound.   
  
She imagined it was pretty bad. She could barely walk; she didn't know how she'd make it through the mission.   
  
Grimly, Hotaru peeled off the layers of bandages wrapped around her calf, the white, gauzy substance coming off easily.   
  
She stared at the deep hole going through her leg, and grimaced in pain.   
  
Near tears, Hotaru laid her hand on top of the wound casually, and thought of a good way to tell the others she couldn't go.   
  
Suddenly, a warm feeling spread throughout her injured leg, and she pulled her hand away.   
  
Hotaru stared at the new skin which hadn't covered the wound before, and at her hand, which was glowing a soft purple.   
  
"Holy shit......" She murmured before passing out.   
**********   
  
"......So you see Princess, healing is quite easy. Everyone has the power, just not all can access it." He said, smiling jovially at her.   
  
"Uh huh... Why do I have access, and not the woman in the slum with three dying children?" Hotaru asked, holding her head down sadly.   
  
"I don't know. Ask Eegri... Not me. You're asking the wrong person."   
  
"Well, thank you. I appreciate the gift. I'll try to use it to the best of my abilities," Hotaru said with a soft smile, looking at the man who'd just taught her how to save the lives of her people.   
  
"No problem. I'm happy to perform public services," He told her with a wide smile.   
  
She smiled back at him.   
  
"I can see that." Hotaru told him.   
  
"Well, Princess Saturn, it was an honor," He said, and got up. She too stood. "I hope to be seeing you again soon," He told her, and bowed deeply to her.   
  
The man took her hand in his own and kissed it gently, his lips lingering perhaps a second more than was appropriate.   
  
Hotaru blushed deeply even though she tried not to.   
  
"Yes," She said when he pulled away, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."   
  
Calmly she walked out of the temple, and into the religious sector of the capital city, her home.   
************   
  
"Think she'll be okay for the mission?" Daea asked worriedly.   
  
"No." Makoto stated simply.   
  
They sat, arranging things for the mission, Makoto typing fast-paced on the laptop computer, while Daea got the gear they'd need.   
  
Abruptly a soft knock was heard on the door, and Hotaru walked into the room. Daea stared in shock. "Makoto...." She said softly to the one who was facing away from Hotaru, "I think she's fine for the mission."   
  
"Yes. I am." Hotaru said while seating herself.   
  
"Okay, here's the plan...." Mako began.   
************   
  
At 18:04 Daea left the house Isis had lent them, seeing as their old place was now dangerous to be at.   
  
She wore the standard security guard uniform, corny hat and all. The hat was placed on top of a short brown wig, and Daea wore brown contacts as a disguise. Her figure was obscured by the decidedly unflattering outfit, and Daea couldn't wait until this mission was over.   
  
Her job was to get in undercover, go to the security room, and turn off the cameras that Hotaru would encounter along the way. After doing that she was to return to position and 'check' Makoto for weapons and such. Once Mako was in Daea had to get to the East Wing and watch Hotaru's back.   
  
That was it. That's all she had to do. It sounded simple in theory, but Daea knew a hundred different things could go wrong.   
  
So here she was, driving down to the Peacecrap mansion, putting herself on the line to kill some stupid foreigner. Her ID jangled against her shirt pocket, as nervous and jittery as she was.   
  
Daea half-hoped that the SUV she was driving would break down in the middle of the road, so she couldn't go. Her friends were depending on her though.   
  
So Daea drove herself to the mansion, parked her car and checked in with no problems. After ten minutes at her post Daea walked calmly to the security room, shot the guards on duty, and set to work disabling certain cameras.   
**************   
  
At 18:27 Hotaru and Makoto left the house, Hotaru hiding inside the trunk of the car, and Makoto driving.   
  
Hotaru was suited up in a skintight black suit, designed for stealth and comfort, with soundless black shoes. Her short hair was pulled back into an almost-painful ponytail to keep it out of her face.   
  
She had with her one climbing rope complete with grappling hook for getting in the place. Hotaru was also equipped with a special gun which had laser sight, infrared, and a silencer attached. Just to be careful she brought several other weapons with her including a knife, smoke bombs, sleeping gas, and grenades. Hotaru felt like G.I. Jane.   
  
In the trunk she breathed shallowly until they arrived and passed the check at the front of the mansion.   
  
Makoto, seated in the front of the car, was going over her part of the plan mentally.   
  
Get in the place, get checked by Daea, get to your seat, then at 18:57 leave to go in the basement, and pull the lightswitch. At 19:00 switch the lights back on and get out of the basement. Drive back to the place.   
When the lights went out Hotaru would shoot the target, and escape. Daea would cover her escape, and the two of them would leave together.   
  
Makoto fingered the material of the dress she was wearing nervously. She had doubts about their success in this mission. What if their streak of bad luck continued?   
  
Makoto was posing as a guest tonight, and was wearing a light pink dress made of satin, and a blond wig with blue contacts. She hoped everything worked out fine.   
  
Everything did so far. They passed the security, and Makoto parked along the east side of the building. She pulled the handle to pop the trunk, and left, walking inside the building.   
************   
H   
otaru heard the pop of the trunk and got out carefully. Smiling, she grabbed her things and ran up to the building·¶ . She wound her arm up, and let go, the grappling hook finding its mark in the dark. Hotaru tugged on it to be sure it would hold, and began climbing up to the top floor.   
  
She found her way inside an attic space, and had to navigate through piles of junk before finding the door out. Hotaru left the grappling hook where it was. She walked out and into the hall, passing a security guard on the way.   
  
Daea tugged her hat down a bit to show acknowledgment, and let Hotaru go on her way without a word.   
  
Hotaru stealthily tiptoed down the hall, using the shadows as cover. Soon she heard voices murmuring. Lots of them.   
  
She found a duct, which would lead her to the room where the meeting was to take place, carefully she began to unscrew it. When Hotaru was finished she placed the grate on the floor, and clamored in, hearing Daea move to cover the whole East Wing in case some little lost sheep wandered up. It was supposed to be empty.   
  
Hotaru crawled through the duct, her gun strapped across her back. She knew she was probably collecting lots of dust and cobwebs, but it was a small price to pay. Finally she reached the end of the tunnel, so to speak, and stretched her arm out in front of her to see what time it was. 19:55. The lights would go off any second.   
  
Hotaru reached behind her, like a contortionist, and brought her gun around. The slats of the duct cover were just large enough for her to see and stick the tip through. Below her she could see the head of Relena Peacecrap- oops, I mean Peace_craft_- and her five personal body guard. What a spoiled little brat! In the crowd she saw a blond woman wearing pink stand up and walk out of the room. Just then Relena began her speech.   
**************   
  
At 19:57 Makoto got up and left the room, just before Relena began to talk.   
  
Presumably going to the ladies' room, she turned a corner, and waited until several guards walked past. Then she continued on her merry way to the basement.   
  
She got without any problems, except for the fact that she had to pick the lock, and shut the door behind her. Walking over to the fuse box, she opened the cover, and raised her hand, waiting until her synchronized watch beeped at her.   
  
Suddenly it did. She flipped all the switches in the box, and heard panic erupt upstairs. They would be coming down here soon. Then her watch beeped again, signalling the end of lights out, and she flipped them all back on.   
  
Makoto ran upstairs, and out of the door before any guard could even look at her. Starting her car, she drove back to the rented beach house.   
**************   
  
When the lights went out Hotaru was ready. She put her eye on the eyepiece, aimed, and fired, shooting Brazil's ambassador dead in the heart.   
  
Emotionlessly, she backed out of the duct, to drop next to Daea, who moved and screwed the cover back on with an electric screwdriver. Then the lights came back on.   
  
"Let's go." Hotaru said, and Daea nodded her agreement.   
  
They ran down the hall at top speed, ducking back into the attic. Hotaru quickly threw her rope back out the window, and let Daea climb down first.   
  
Then she released the hook, and tossed down her gun. Bracing herself, Hotaru flipped over the window pane head first, and did a neat tumble onto the ground below.   
  
Daea offered her hand, and pulled Hotaru up. Breathless, they ran to the SUV, and got in. Daea drove away before any car checks were authorized.   
  
"Mission... accomplished..." Hotaru panted out.   
*************   
  
AN: That's it for now! What did you think of it? Is it good? Please review. Lots of reviews. Review multiple times under different anonymous name if that's what it takes. Anything to boost my ego! NO! I'm just kidding. ^_^ Anyway, lemme know what you think.   
  
Hehehe... I didn't tell you who Hotaru was talking to in her flashback. I'm so evil. ^_~ I try, ya know. It was hard for me not to say his name... I wanted to so bad!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. WTF?!?

Twist of Fate  
Chapter 8  
By: Lady of the Mystics  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't written in a long time. Been sick. And busy. I'm writing now, so... enjoy. Please. And REVIEW.   
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero Yuy, ex-pilot 01 and now-Preventer, was first in the board room where he was to meet his superior, Lady Une. The Lady herself was seated in front of a manilla folder, waiting for the rest of the pilots to arrive.   
  
Heero sat in the chair to Lady Une's right. "What's the problem?" He asked in his monotone voice.   
  
"You'll find out when the others get here." Une said mysteriously.  
  
A second later in came Duo, running at top speed at Une, with Wufei following behind him, his katana out and poised for strike.   
  
"Dammit, Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you? Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT look up porn on my computer!!!" Wufei yelled as Duo ran and cowered behind Une.   
  
Lady Une gave both men a scathing look, and calmly said, "Boys, take your seats."   
  
Quatre R. Winner walked in the room with a paper cup of tea in his hand. He was rarely seen without one. Even though it impedes his drawing time. "Hello, Miss Une," He said politely, taking a seat next to Wufei.   
  
Trowa walked in with Sally Po, talking quietly about battle tactics. He nodded a greeting to the others and sat next to Duo. Sally sat next to Quatre. They all looked expectantly at Une.   
  
"The Immortals have been spotted in Sydney, Australia. It appears that they're on vacation." Une stated finally, after a long silence.   
  
"Well then," Quatre began, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."   
  
"It's not that simple. We can't rush this. We must plan. I'm almost positive that they have an inside informant, because whenever we go after them, they're one step ahead. So we must act like nothing is wrong. There is no hurry," Lady Une told them, her honey eyes showing worry.   
  
Trowa nodded his understanding, while Duo looked confused. The rest remained impassive.   
  
"Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei, I'd like you four to go undercover in Sydney," Une said, while Quatre began to protest. "Quatre," She interjected gently, "You have a business here to take care of. Plus we need you here."   
  
"Now, here is the file on the Immortals, everything we have. We managed to match identities with them. However, I'm positive that they're all fake. Well, almost positive. You'll need all the information that we have. Find them, restrain them, bring them in. That is all," Une said and handed them the folder.   
  
"Here are your plane tickets, passports, and necessary identification cards. Pick up your luggage on the way out in the technology department. Dismissed." Une said, and rose. She walked out of the door, leaving the others to wonder what the hell was going on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: That's all I feel like writing right now. I'm tired. My caffeine boost is going away. I'm zoning. I need sleep. That is all. The next chapter will be out soon.   



	10. An Aussie-Style Duel!

  
  
  
  
Twist of Fate   
  
  
Chapter 9   
  
  
By: Kiana Darkk, also known as Lady of the Mystics, and at one time, IceQueen.   
  
  
  
AN: GOD! My old name was too long! GRR....... (I guess that's all I have for an author's note right now....) So I changed it. The new one is Kiana Darkk, so like it or don't. (I guess I had more to say...)   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mako, are you okay?" Daea asked worriedly, squating down next to her brunette friend so she could be near eye level. A groan was what she received as an answer.   
  
  
  
Makoto laid on the hot, gritty sand after taking a spill in order to spike the ball back over the net. "Just gimme a minute...."   
  
  
  
"Come on you guys! I'm really starting to have fun now! You can't quit!" Hotaru called from the other side of the net. The black-haired girl stood, tossing the volleyball nonchalantly from hand to hand, wearing a violet shorts/bathing suit. The beginning of sunburn could be seen on her ears and nose. ((Sorry, I'm not up on the fashion lingo...))   
  
  
  
With a sigh Makoto got to her feet, and examined the little scratches on her legs from the grainy substance she'd been lying in. "Alright... I'm okay. Let's play." Without another word Hotaru stepped back and served the ball over the net.   
  
  
  
Daea took a step forward and smacked it back over the net with a forearm pass. A loud _thwap_ could be heard as the ball came in contact with her delicate skin.   
  
  
  
Hotaru responded aggressively by taking a dive in order to hit the ball across to the opposing side. She used the momentum of her fall to turn it into a roll, and sprung back up only milliseconds after she went down.   
  
  
  
The ball was coming straight at Makoto in a leisurely arc, so Mako had time to get under the ball and make a set. Daea then stepped in front and neatly spiked the ball over the net. _Teamwork at its best..... _Thought the albino girl with a quirky smile.   
  
  
  
Hotaru forearm passed the ball back over. Things continued like this for about an hour until Makoto's stomach said it was time for lunch. The girls packed up their things, changed into normal clothes, and set off down the main street, looking for an appropriate place to eat.   
  
  
  
"So what do you feel for Mako?" Daea asked, squinting against the glare of the sun.   
  
  
  
"I'd like Italian personally."   
  
  
  
"Pasta or pizza?" Hotaru asked, scanning both sides of the street.   
  
  
  
"Pasta. Pizza's too greasy. You know what they say, you are what you eat."   
  
  
  
"Daea?" Hotaru prompted.   
  
  
  
"Hm?" The girl murmured, a far-off look on her face.   
  
  
  
"What do you want to eat?"   
  
  
  
"Food, preferably." She replied.   
  
  
  
"Very helpful..." Makoto mumbled.   
  
  
  
"I'm not a picky eater. I'll eat whatever you put in front of me," Daea said in explanation.   
  
  
  
"Oh-kay.... How about this place? It's a cute little family-owned restaurant." Makoto suggested, pointing at a sign hanging outside of a cozy looking restaurant.   
  
  
  
"Linda's: An International Foods' Restaurant.. Sounds good to me." Hotaru said after reading the sign.   
  
  
  
The three companions walked into the dimly lit restaurant, (Hotaru guessed it was supposed to give it a 'romantic atmosphere,') were shown to seats, and ate. Meanwhile.......   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take a left turn here. No, not your left! My left!" Duo raved as Heero took another wrong turn. How Duo ended up navigating boggles my mind too, but I guess it's because he called shotgun.   
  
  
  
"We'll never get to the hotel at this rate. We'll be driving around like this for the rest of eternity. Ugh. An eternity spent in a car with Maxwell... Why me?" Wufei grumbled from the back seat.   
  
  
  
Trowa blinked at his friends' antics, which was a lot more of a reaction than earlier when Duo dumped his suitcase all over the airport terminal.   
  
  
  
Heero ground his teeth for the umpteenth time, and finally pulled off to the side of the road. "Everyone shut up," He stated in his coldest voice, the one he usually reserved for psychotic mass murderers, and stacks of paperwork.   
  
  
  
The whole car turned deathly silent, you could've heard a cricket chirp a mile away, and in that quiet Heero smiled. "Thank you," He said, "Now, no one in the back seat is to talk at all. Duo you may give directions. Any more talking from you and... omae o korosu." ((I had to put in that line!))   
  
  
  
The car remained silent. Heero turned the key in the ignition, bringing the rental car back to 'life,' and ordered Duo to tell him what direction to go from there.   
  
  
  
"Take a right at the next stoplight."   
  
  
Heero drove with Duo giving directions, and Heero's would-be migraine was stopped before it showed up.   
  
  
  
The boys got out of the rented BMW, and the parking valet took the keys and parked the car. Their hotel was a nice, classy digs called Le Chateau. It smelled of lemon-scented cleaning supplies, expensive cigarettes, and women's perfume.   
  
  
  
Room assignments were drawn out of a hat. Duo would share a room with Trowa, and Wufei would share with Heero. Originally Duo had to share with Wufei, but that idea was scratched off ten minutes later when they two tried to kill each other while unpacking.   
  
  
  
  
Heero took out his laptop and cell phone, and began the hunt for the Immortals almost immediately. Wufei unpacked while H-chan was doing that. Duo went swimming. (Ah, responsible, prioritized Duo.) And Trowa went to help Heero get information on where the Immortals might be.   
  
  
*********************** 3 hours later   
  
  
  
Heero set his phone down with a satisfied click.   
  
  
  
" A room at the Hilton is being reserved under the name of Selena Faris," He reported to Trowa.   
  
  
  
Trowa stopped his fast paced typing, and signed off of the Internet. "Good. Shall I get Wufei and Duo?"   
  
  
  
Heero paused to think. "No. We'll rest for the remainder of today, and go after the Immortals in the morning."   
  
  
  
Trowa nodded his assent. "I'll tell the others," He said, and with that, left the room.   
  
  
  
*Next Day*   
  
  
  
"Mako, get up," Hotaru cried, waving her hands frantically. Her friend remained in her larvae-like state, wrapped up from head to toe in blankets.   
  
  
  
"Uh!" Daea cried from outside the room. Suddenly she flew through the door, and took a running leap onto Makoto's bed.   
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Makoto cried as she was rudely pulled from her sleep. "Get off, youma!" She roughly pushed Daea back, and the white-haired girl was spilled unceremoniously onto the carpeting.   
  
  
  
"What was that for?" Daea asked as she stood up, rubbing her poor bruised butt.   
  
  
"Sorry," Mako said sheepishly.   
  
  
Daea smiled sweetly. "Forgiven."   
  
  
"Now," Hotaru began, "What are we going to do today?"   
  
  
"Shopping!" Makoto cried. At the same time Daea yelled, "Beach!"   
  
  
Hotaru looked thoughtful, then suggested that they do both. Shopping first, of course, then the beach.   
  
  
Makoto took her turn in the bathroom, while the other two girls ate breakfast. When she was done Makoto joined them in the retaining of sustinence.   
  
  
Then the three girls grabbed all their cash sources, paper, and plastic, and took off for those expensive, designer stores. (Ah, the life of luxury!)   
  
  
*1 hour later*   
  
  
"Excuse me, is Ms. Faris here?" Duo asked, polite as he could be. He flashed the woman behind the check-in counter a dazzling smile, and waited patiently for her answer.   
  
  
She thought for a moment, which seemed to take a lot of effort, and then picked up the phone. "I'll check their room. I'm not sure," She said in a half-wit voice. The woman dialed four numbers, listened for a moment, then hung up.   
  
  
"No one answered, so no, I guess she isn't here." The woman flashed the bright smile of an airhead at Duo. He smiled back, while internally thinking, _what a ditz_.   
  
  
Just as Duo turned to go she scrunched up her tanned face, and called out, "Wait!"   
  
  
He turned back around and raised a questioning eyebrow.   
  
  
"I remember now," She giggled, "I saw Ms. Faris and her two friends leaving this morning. They were saying something about going shopping, and then going to the beach."   
  
  
"Do you know where they were shopping?" Duo asked, glad that the trip wasn't a total waste.   
  
  
"Probably the downtown area. It has all the good stores," The blond at the counter replied.   
  
  
"Which beach were they headed to?"   
  
  
"The Aussie Escape, I'm sure of it. I saw them there yesterday."   
  
  
Duo smiled again, walked up to the woman, and kissed the back of her hand lightly. "Thank you. You've been an immense help."   
  
  
The woman blushed and said, "You're welcome."   
  
  
He walked out of the hotel whistling a happy, little tune. After he got in a van parked out front he smiled. "Guys, the ladies are shopping in the downtown area, and then they are going to The Aussie Escape."   
  
  
Wufei snorted derisively through his nose. "It's just like a baka onna to go shopping."   
  
  
"Yeah, but we still have them. Now we just need to get some artillery," Heero said. With that they drove off to prepare for their encounter with the Immortals.   
  
  
*3 hours later*   
  
  
The girls, or the Immortals, were once again at the beach. Makoto was lying on a beach towel, suntanning. Hotaru sat nearby reading a diary from the Eve Wars. Daea, however, was at the nearby bar, the Aussie Escape, getting drinks for everyone.   
  
  
"Um.. yeah. Can I get a gin and tonic, a regular margarita, and a... Pina Colada?" She asked the bartender, pausing to think about her own order.   
  
  
"Sure. It'll be right up." The bartender, a handsome man in his late thirties, moved away to get her drink order.   
  
  
Daea sat on one of the cute barstools and waited impatiently for her drinks. She looked around at the other people present. Most of them were couples. _Gross! _She thought to herself. Couples were so..... coupley.   
  
There were four guys sitting near to each other, talking quietly. _Probably two gay couples,_ she thought darkly.   
  
Suddenly, as though he could feel her gaze, one of them looked up at her. He was very hot looking, tan, asian. He was dressed simply in a Hawaiian shirt, and blue shorts.   
  
With a shock she realized it was Wufei, the Preventer who'd tried to stop her from stealing the scroll, and from escaping HQ. That must mean.... Oh, no.   
  
"Here ya go. I'll add it to yer tab," The bartender said as he set down a tray with the three drinks on it. "Uh huh," She answered dumbly.   
  
Daea broke eye contact with Wufei, picked up her tray, and tried to walk back to her waiting friends nonchalantly.   
  
When she got there both girls were reclining on towels. Daea set down the tray on a nearby cooler, and cleared her throat.   
She hesitated as two pairs of eyes locked on her, but went ahead anyway.   
  
"Guys, we have a problem."   
  
~Hotaru's POV~   
  
"What do you mean, a problem?" I said in my iciest voice.   
  
"Preventers are here. I saw them at the bar," Daea said, her voice quivering with the fear that her body didn't show.   
  
"Oh my God," I heard Makoto mutter.   
  
"We need to get out of here. Calmly pack up your things, and return to the hotel. From there we'll go to the airport, and catch a flight out," I ordered.   
  
"You won't be going anywhere," A voice above us said.   
  
~Wufei's POV~   
  
Three startled pairs of eyes looked up at us. I could practically see the surprise coming from them in waves.   
  
"Now gentlemen," The black-haired one said in a sing-song voice, "You never know what the future holds."   
  
In an instant Heero was over the railing I was leaning on with his gun drawn. The barrel was pointed directly at the black-haired one.   
  
I saw Daea move to block most of the innocent by-standers' view of the gun. She wanted to keep them from panicing, I guessed.   
  
"Put away the gun," I heard. I turned slightly to see the auburn-haired one holding a gun pointed at Heero. He might be able to get off a shot, but he'd be undoubtedly dead after that.   
  
"Better do what she says," The black-haired one said, "She'll put away her gun once he does."   
  
"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Duo asked, always the skeptical street-wise kid.   
  
"I give you my word. That should be enough," The black-haired one stated.   
  
Heero slowly withdrew his gun and put it wherever it had come from. It had to be somewhere uncomfortable because the swimming trunks he was wearing didn't have many hiding spots.   
  
The brown-haired girl put away her gun as soon as Heero did. Honor among thieves, I noted, slightly amused.   
  
"Why are you here?" Daea asked.   
  
"You're under arrest," Duo began, "For several accounts of murder, and grand theft."   
  
"No, not murder," Daea said, shaking her head.   
  
"Killing people is not murder?" Trowa asked. I had to admit, I was surprised. Duo said something serious, and Trowa spoke, period.   
  
"No. Those were justice," Daea answered. I was angry. How dare she disguise cold-blooded killings as _justice?!_   
  
"No matter what they were," I found myself saying, "You're still under arrest."   
  
"You have to know we won't go willingly," The black-haired one stated. She seemed to be some kind of unspoken leader between them.   
  
"We know." Heero stated. I realized that he was counting on a fight. Probably dying for one. It'd been awhile since his last true challenge.   
  
"I propose a compromise," The black-haired one said.   
  
"What kind?" I asked.   
  
"A volleyball game," She said. I heard Daea trying to stifle her giggles.   
  
"The first one to ten points wins," The auburn-haired one said.   
  
"What do we win?" Duo asked.   
  
"You win, we turn ourselves in. We win, you let us go, and... take us out to dinner." The black-haired one stated. At this Daea could hold back her laughter no longer. She burst out with a fit of giggles. Very girlish. Very un-killer like.   
  
"No deal." Heero said in his usual monotone.   
  
"No?" The black-haired one asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then we'll have to fight in public."   
  
"You don't want bad publicity do you?" The brown-haired one asked. The look in her eyes was truly something else. It made me want to agree to the volleyball game.   
  
"I agree," I heard myself say. Was that really just me?   
  
"Me too," Duo said. No surprise that he agreed.   
  
Heero and Trowa locked eyes, silently communicating. Whatever was said, I'm glad it was. Heero nodded his agreement finally and so did Trowa.   
  
"Goodie!" Daea cried, jumping up and down. The act was very childish, I found myself thinking, not homicidal.   
  
"I'll go get the supplies," The brown-haired one said, "Would one of your Preventers care to join me?" Trowa nodded, and walked off with the auburn-haired girl.   
  
I found myself thinking on what an interesting and _different_ mission this was turning out to be.   


* * *

  
  
AN: That's it for now! Chapter 10: The Volleyball Game! Please review! I worked extra hard on this to make it a good chapter, just to make up for my little crappy half-chapter last time. Not even half!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Whack-A-Wufei!

Twist of Fate  
Chapter 9 or 10 (I forget...Could you please let me know which one it is?)  
By: Kiana Darkk  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've been working a bit on my other fics, and regaining my life outside of my computer room. (I am a hermit.) ...My dog is sniffing the tele at this moment. God, she is _stupid!_ I'm rambling. That's okay though. Here, just skip this part and go read the story.   
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply. Read previous chapters for the details.   
  


* * *

  
*Sydney, Australia-The Beach, Daea's POV*   
  
The Preventers, minus the one called 'Trowa', were sitting on our beach towels, keeping a careful eye on us. Us Immortals, minus Makoto, which made it just me and Hotaru, were sitting on lounge chairs. Well Hotaru was sitting. I was sort of leaning against the cement wall next to her. Putting as much distance between myself and Wufei and his coworkers.   
  
We'd been waiting for Makoto and Trowa for awhile now. Boy, they sure were taking their sweet time hey? I was starting to get irritated. First Taru goes and makes this insane bargain with a bunch of honorless law enforcers. Then Makoto just up and leaves us here with them. Not that I'm complaining. No, I'm just expressing negative opinions.   
  
Wufei kept glancing at me periodically. It was quite nerve-racking. Only on earth would men actually have the balls to look at me in a menacing way. On the Sun, they'd be so scared to death of Phoenix deciding to fry them. Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Wufei. God, he was hot! Did he have any idea how hot he was? He should...I mean, he's been that way all his life. Somebody must have told him along the way.   
  
I wondered what his hair would look like if that painful-looking ponytail were taken out, if I ran my fingers through the dark silky-looking strands, kissed those sensuous lips...Okay, stop! Phoenix's claws! He was one of the enemy! The opposing team! We're supposed to hate them, not physically want them! _Oi. I'm in trouble. _God, did I get distracted easily.  
  
Speaking of trouble, where was Makoto. I decided to ask Hotaru. I bent down close to her ear and whispered.   
  
"Hey, where's Makoto?"   
  
She turned her head so that she was speaking almost directly into my ear, and said quietly, "I don't know. Getting a ball and a score pad I presume."   
"Let's hope she hurries 'cause I think the Preventers are getting antsy." Hotaru looked at the Preventers at the same time I did. They did look antsy. The braided one was talking to Wufei, who was looking aloofly annoyed. Is that possible? Oh well, he pulled it off. Mister trigger-happy was just sitting there with this eerily calm expression on his face.   
  
Mister Trigger-Happy. I had already decided that I didn't like him. Not only was he completely psychotic (pulling a gun on us in a crowded, public place), but he was too empty. Like one of those shells you find on the beach. His eyes...there was something about his eyes that said he would do anything for the mission, that he lived only for the mission. That was disturbing.   
  
I couldn't believe we were about to go up against four Preventers in a volleyball game, betting our lives, our freedom as the prize. Oh, and dinner. Like I want to go out to dinner with the four of them! If it were just Wufei, I'd say 'hell yes!' But it's not. It's Mr. Trigger-Happy, Trowa, Wufei, and the Braided Baka. Four _very _dangerous men. I could handle one of them, quite possibly two without getting killed. But four? Not a chance. I tried explaining this to Hotaru.   
  
"Hun, you do realize that we're screwed?"   
  
She just nodded her head. "But at least this way we have a chance. If we had a full-blown battle here on the beach, not only would we blow our cover, but we would probably get killed. Innocent bystanders might get injured. All because we lost our cool. We weren't ready for them, and now we're paying for it."   
  
"I understand that, but they're men. They are naturally stronger than us, they were Gundam pilots, and they outnumber us. We are strong, but not as strong as them, we are fast, yes, but we have less people to cover a lot of ground. Not to mention the fact that Makoto still isn't back."   
  
Hotaru suggested an idea. "Maybe she knocked the pilot unconscious and split."  
  
"Hotaru, did you just make a joke? 'Cause if you did, that's not funny. It's cruel and inhumane."   
  
A small smile formed on her face and she shook her head. "Yes, I was joking. Listen, Daea, stop worrying. She'll be back any minute now."   
  
"Uh huh..." In the logical part of my mind, I knew that, but right now, I was panicking. Seriously panicking. If we lost this one game, we were fucked for about oh...the rest of our lifetimes.   
  
"Hey, babes, we're baaa-aaack!" Makoto cried from behind us.   
  
I looked up. She hadn't left. Relief flowed through me like water. The Preventer was still with her. His eyes were open, and I stared into them, but at the same time, they were closed, and I couldn't see into his soul. With a shock, I realized that I couldn't see into any of their souls. It was like they had a natural wall against it.   
  
Makoto stood there in her bathing suit and a pair of jean shorts she'd thrown over them, holding a volleyball in her hands. The dude, Trowa, was holding one of them number-flippy-scorepad thingys.   
  
Hotaru stood up and stretched. I noticed with amusement, how Duo's eyes followed the movement, as though mesmerized. Feeling the weight of my gaze, he turned to look at me, and I had a sudden feeling of deja vu. "Have we met before?" I asked suddenly, impulsively. He shook his head, the braid behind him moving back and forth too. "Nah," He said, smiling charmingly, "Don't think so. I'd definitely remember a pretty girl like you."   
  
I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed, full-throated, right there in front of our enemies. "Why, Mr. Maxwell, you sure know how to flatter a girl." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hotaru frowning at me and glaring slightly. She never let me have any fun!!  
  
"Alright, let's play." Hotaru said in her no-nonsense, I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass tone. "You guys set up," Makoto said, moving towards the beach bag, "I gotta get some sunblock on before I fry." I noticed that she and Trowa kept giving each other little glances and smiled mischievously. Hehehe. Looks like somebody likes somebody!   
  
Heero watched her reach into the bag, with his hand resting lightly on his gun, and I knew that if Makoto did something wrong she'd either be dead or permanently maimed. Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and went to the volleyball net. Duo followed after her, as did Heero, but Wufei stayed behind. He was looking at me expectantly, as though I were about to jump up and start doing cartwheels. Inwardly I shrugged and walked off towards Hotaru. I noticed with amusement that Wufei went only when I did.   
  
With amusement, I bet that they had assigned people to watch. Duo got Hotaru, I was guessing, Wufei got me, and Trowa got Makoto, which left Heero to get whoever needed getting.   
  
We waited while Makoto got her sunscreen on, all except for Hotaru and Duo, who were busy setting up the scorepad. "Ahem. Gentlemen, I was wondering, if perhaps, one of you would care to tend to the scoreboard. Just to make the teams even. Of course, when one player gets tired on your team, you may tag the other in, and have the injured player tend to the scoring. What do you say?" Hotaru said this with a pleasant, polite smile on her face, and her hands clasped in front of her.   
  
Duo looked to Heero with his eyebrows raised, while Wufei looked at Hotaru suspiciously, trying to discern if there was a plot afoot. There wasn't, I knew. Hotaru had said what she genuinely meant. After a moment of thinking, Heero nodded his consent. "I will see to the scores at first."   
  
I spoke up then. "You have to promise not to cheat." Wufei looked at me as though surprised.   
  
"I can promise if you like, but you wouldn't believe me." Heero said in his stern tone of voice.   
  
"Give me your word, and I'll believe you. Even criminals have a certain measure of honor," I responded. On impulse I winked at him. "Besides, we could sit here all day and debate this. We've got all the time in the world, don't we girls?" By this time Makoto and Trowa had joined us.   
  
Hotaru nodded her head solemnly, while Makoto said, "Totally." I raised an eyebrow at Heero, and finally he nodded and said, "My word that I will be fair." I smiled then and jumped up, "Great! Now let's play!"   
  
Makoto, Hotaru, and I took our place on one side of the net, while Trowa, Duo, and Wufei took their place on the other side. "Who goes first?" Makoto called out. "We do!" Duo called back. I got in the ready position-- knees slightly bent, feet apart, hands ready to make a forearm pass-- while the others did the same.   
  
Duo called the score, "Zero, Zero!" and popped it over the net. Makoto rushed the ball and thwapped it back over. Wufei got it this time, and set it back over the net. I just jumped up slightly, and spiked it back over. Sticking out my tongue at him, I laughed inwardly.   
  
Trowa slammed the ball over, and luckily Hotaru had been covering the back. She set the ball really high while Makoto ran up and spiked it so powerfully, it was out before the boys even blinked. "Yeah!" I yelled excitedly, "One point for us!!"   
  
"Zero, One!"   
  
The ball went whizzing over at an incredibly fast speed, and Trowa forearm passed it over, but I was paying attention, contrary to belief, and forearm passed it over to Trowa again, who whacked it back over. It came at me again, so I just forearm passed it again. It continued like this for awhile, until I managed to whack it high enough to go over Trowa's head. Who knew the guy was so tall?   
  
Heero gave us another point, although grudgingly, but he'd promised! I would laugh, but it's rather inappropriate to gloat.   
  
In the meantime Hotaru and Makoto had been talking about where to go to dinner. "Maybe Riatonicio's?" Hotaru shook her head. "Nah, not expensive enough. Carinelli's?"   
  
"Are you kidding me? That place costs more than our entire wardrobe's combined!" Hotaru smiled. "My point exactly."   
  
It was our serve, and since it was my turn, I punch-served it over the net after calling out, "Two, Zero!"   
  
Suddenly the ball came whizzing past Makoto's head, and...she missed it. Hotaru was too busy planning to catch it, and I was up front. The ball hit the ground. One point for them. Makoto put her hands over her face and groaned. "I can't believe I missed that one!"   
  
Wufei smirked. "Maybe next time you'll pay attention instead of talking so much." Okay, that was it._ No one _insults my teammates and gets away with it. Wufei, you're_ mine,_ I promised silently.   
  
It was still Duo's serve, so he whacked it over, and this time Makoto dived for it, and had just enough leverage to get it over the net. Nobody was standing very close on that side, so ha, nobody got the ball. Wufei grabbed it and threw it back to me. Catching it hurt my hands, but oh well. Hey, c'mon, dude threw it hard!   
  
Glaring at him, I called out the score, "Three, One!" And whipped it over the net, and straight into Wufei's face. He didn't even realize what had happened, until he went flying back, clutching his nose. "Oh my God!" I screamed, I hadn't mean to do that! "Are you okay?!" I looked at Duo and Trowa, who were checking up on him. "Is he okay?" I could feel my eyes go impossibly wide. Neither of them would answer me!   
  
I ran underneath the net until I was beside Wufei. "Hey, 'Fei, you gonna live?" He glared up at me, but nodded his head. "Hey, sorry man, didn't mean to hit you...that hard." I smiled sheepishly while he continued glaring at me. He mumbled, "Apology accepted," though it was rather nasally sounding due to the fact he was holding his nose. Trowa handed him a handkerchief, which he used to soak up the blood and wipe off his hand.   
  
"Well 'Fei, hope you get better soon."   
  
"My name is Wufei, emphasis on the WU syllable."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose impulsively before I got up and scurried away. "A kiss to make the boo-boo get better soon!" I yelled, and blew him another kiss. When I looked back he was blushing a bit, and getting to his feet. He walked over to where Heero was and took his place at the scoreboard.   
  
*Wufei's POV*   
  
I was a bit in shock by Daea's antics, but certainly she hadn't meant anything by it. Had she? Oh well, back to business.   
  
Heero was in the game, so now at least we had an edge. He wouldn't let us lose. It was the Immortals' serve, and the one named Makoto punched it over the net. Heero passed it back over, and the leader, Hotaru, had to make a dive for it to get it back over the net. When she got up her skin was red, and in some spots, scratched.   
  
She glared at Heero, who had already hit the ball over to Daea. She drew her arm back for a powerful spike, which went straight to Duo, who hit it over the net again. Hotaru tried to hit it, but she was too close to the net, and missed. One point for us.   
  
"Two, Three!" Trowa called as he served the ball over the net. Makoto used a forearm pass to hit the ball back over the net. It went flying straight at Duo, but Hotaru, who was standing right in front of him, suddenly pulled up her top and flashed him. Duo's eyes instantly went to her, and he missed the ball. One...point...for them.   
  
Daea burst out laughing hysterically, while Makoto chuckled, and Hotaru just smirked. "Jeez Duo, I figured you'd know a diversionary tactic when you saw one!" She called out. Duo smiled back at her. "I certainly saw somethin', babe!" He called back. Hotaru laughed, and clutched her sides. I noticed that the atmosphere was a lot less vicious. Even Heero was playing fairly.   
  
The girls were playing fairly. So to speak. We hadn't said they couldn't flash us. It's just...not something we had thought of previously. I had to give them points for ingenuity.   
  
It was their serve again, still Makoto's turn, so over went the ball, and back it came, so on and so forth, until it was near the end of the game. The girls had nine points, and we had seven.   
  
"Nine, Seven!" Hotaru cried, then whacked the ball over. Back and forth it flew for awhile until Trowa hit it so hard that it flew right past all three of the girls, and into the out zone. Point for us! Yes! I even did a little victory dance, although silently, in my head. Now we just needed two more points to beat them. In my opinion, the harder job would be to keep the Immortals from getting one more.   
  
It was Heero's serve, and he yelled, "Eight, Nine!" as he smacked it over the net. Daea got that one and smacked it right back over. From our side of the net to theirs it went, until Duo got a really good spike, and up and over it went, and then down. Another point for us! We were tied! Just one more point!   
  
It was our serve again, and so up and over it went. This time Hotaru whacked it back over, and this ensued and whacking war with Duo. The two of them seemed to be competing fiercely. Then Hotaru set the ball, and Makoto ran up and smacked it over the net, so powerfully that if Duo hadn't ducked, it probably would've taken his head off. The ball touched ground....  
  
We...had lost. By honor, we had promised, that they were free to go. AND WE'D TAKE THEM OUT TO DINNER! I knew that Heero wouldn't break his word. He'd wait until he had another chance to bring them in.   
  
The Immortals were celebrating, jumping and hugging and yelling. Heero just looked pissed. Duo, on the other hand, looked resigned, maybe even slightly relieved. Trowa was unreadable as always. I didn't even know what I was feeling. Part mad I guess, and maybe relieved too.   
  
They cleared off of the volleyball court and came to stand by me. Hotaru walked up to Heero, and stared at him solemnly. He nodded his head once, then said, "We'll pick you up at seven sharp. If you're not down in the lobby, we'll come up and get you." Hotaru smiled in relief and nodded. "Agreed. Now, after dinner, you're going to let us go, right?"   
  
Heero looked at her for a moment, before saying cryptically, "For now."   
  
"If that's the best we can get, we'll take it," Daea said from where she was standing next to me. Her presence was like a fire near me, it was that distracting, uncomfortably warm. Duo was staring at Hotaru, who broke away from Heero to stand next to her friends, then smiled at him. "I apologize for flashing you, but it was necessary."   
  
"Hey, you don't see me complaining, do ya?" He responded nonchalantly. "Guess not..." Hotaru trailed off.   
  
Makoto spoke up. "Well if that's all then, we'll be taking our car now, and going back to the hotel. Ta for now, boys!" She waved back at us, and Hotaru followed after her. Daea brushed a hand over my shoulder and said in my ear, "Sorry again, about the nose." Then she too turned and left.   
  
We watched them leave, and I was aware that we were putting a great deal of trust in them not to leave during the day. I wondered about that, but then Heero spoke up. "I'm going to tail them," he explained and left us there to walk back to our hotel.   
  
"So generous of him to offer us a ride back," Duo said sarcastically.   
  
Trowa shrugged, and started walking back. Duo and I hustled to catch up.   


* * *

  
AN: Wasn't that nice? After ages of waiting, I finally updated. Be happy! Please review for this, and expect the dinner part to be up soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Goodnight Kiss

Twist of Fate  
Chapter 11  
By: Kiana Darkk  
  
AN: Finally the plot is starting to move along! After so long! God, yes! Soon, soon you will see the method to my madness. Soon you will understand. MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply.   


* * *

  
*Immortal's Hotel-- Makoto's POV*   
  
Hotaru's cell phone began ringing the instant we set foot inside of the hotel room, so she clicked the talk button, and walked off into her room.   
  
Daea, who seemed exhausted, flopped on the couch and curled up to sleep. I decided this was the best idea and went into my room to take a nap. However I could not sleep. I kept thinking about Trowa, the man with the mysterious emerald eyes. I thought of earlier today, when we'd left to go get the volleyball together.   
  
We'd walked the whole way in silence, but I knew he was there. He moved in this well of his own power, like he knew he could do anything. It left me with goosebumps despite the hot weather. We got to the storage area, and I grabbed a ball.  
  
I went to grab the scoreboard at the same time he did. Our hands touched, and it was like I'd been put under a spell. Slowly, I looked up, not because I was dreading it, but because that small action seemed to take an immense amount of energy.  
  
I looked up into his green, green eyes and fell into them again. It was like being lost in the Amazon, all filled with bright, tropical shades of the same color. Before I knew, my mouth was attached to his and softly, so softly, he kissed me. Or I kissed him. One of the two. I couldn't quite remember. It was wonderful, glorious, beautiful. And right! Oh, so right. I felt like I had found a part of me that I hadn't known had been missing.   
  
He pulled away and gazed down at me. I blinked, and suddenly remembered who I was and what I was doing. I stepped back so suddenly I almost fell, and would have had Trowa not caught my hand. He kept me from falling, and held on until I was steady on my feet. I cleared my throat and said, "Okay...We should get back now."   
  
I was walking away before I knew it, and felt Trowa following behind me. Again, his presence was tangible, a thing that danced along my skin and vibrated with energy. I shook my head and hurried on.   
  
Now here I sit, obsessing over someone I've met a total of twice. No, Makoto! Bad self! You're not supposed to like the enemy! Sometimes I really hate my hormones. They look to be hormoney around people they shouldn't. Eventually, I worried myself into a state of dormancy.   
  
*Hotaru's POV*   
  
The phone rang and I walked off while answering it. "Hello?"   
  
"Hotaru."   
  
"Isis."   
  
"What is going on?"   
  
"The Preventers found us."   
  
"I know. My informant told me." I could envision her tapping her nails on her knee impatiently, the only nervous habit she had.   
  
"We have a window until tomorrow morning. Then they'll be back on our cases."   
  
"I'll send a chopper for you immediately."   
  
"Wait, Isis! Um...we have to go out to dinner tonight. At seven."   
  
"How long will this take?"   
  
"Um...an hour and a half, maybe."   
  
"Okay, that's perfect. Where will you be dining?"   
  
"Um...I was thinking some place expensive."   
  
She was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Alright, Sydney has this restaurant called the Blue Moon. It's on top of the Odyssey Hotel, near the center of town. It's a rotating restaurant."   
  
I could tell that she was planning in her head. "Get your stuff together and my men will pick it up before they come get you. They'll fly by, and just be prepared to blow up a window and jump."   
  
"You love your aeronautics, don't you?"   
  
"Always," She said, and I knew she was smiling.   
  
"Alright then. We'll have our stuff packed and ready to go. See ya, Isis."   
  
She hung up without saying good-bye, and I clicked off the phone.   
  
Walking out into the living room, I discovered that Daea was the only one out there. She was lying on the couch watching some game show. I plopped down on the ground, and she looked at me. "So what's up?"   
  
"We need to pack," I answered without looking at her. Her eyebrows drew down in a frown, but she nodded in confirmation. "I'll let Makoto know."   
  
"Alright, then I'm going to take a shower. I smell like shit."   
  
She looked at me incredulously. "No way! I would've never guessed!" I rolled my eyes in response, and got up. Walking away, I called back over my shoulder, "By the way, Wufei's a great catch, although your taste surprises me!!"   
  
"Shut up!" Echoed down the hallway after me. I chuckled to myself, and went about picking an outfit. Finally I found something acceptable, and went about showering. The hot water felt good on my aching muscles, but it hurt whenever it hit the scratches that I got from diving so much in the sand. Upon getting out, I spread a teensy bit of Neosporin into each individual scratch, then dried my hair.   
  
Why did I dry my hair before getting dressed? I don't know! It's this thing I have. Everybody's got their own little quirks. Mine is I dry my hair before dressing so that my clothes don't get wet. That and I like Spanish flavored rice and hot dog bun sandwiches. Yes, so classy. Anyway, after that I put on well, underwear, yeah duh. Of course. And nylons.  
  
A black skirt made of silk fell to my knees loosely and I put on a white silk blouse. Not just a plain blouse though. It was so stylish! I loved it! Okay, so I had bought it today when we were shopping! The sleeves were short, coming only to the bottom of my biceps, with a slit that went up to the shoulder seam. The front of it hung in two pieces, tied like you would a ballet skirt. Daea had originally noticed it, but then decided it was not her style. (Her boobs were too big; she was afraid they'd fall out.) Low-heeled, black shoes with a strap to keep my foot from sliding out in the back completed the outfit.   
  
I put a small rhinestone clip in my hair, and left it alone basically. I thought about make-up, then decided for the 'natural' look. Just a little bit of base, blush, and powder. Dark brown eyeliner around the whole eye, black mascara, and light pinkish brown lipstick called, 'Faery Cave.' After a moment of debate, I put on a quick topcoat for my nails, and left it as is.   
  
Walking out of the bathroom, I discovered that Daea was no longer in the living room, so I knocked on Makoto's door. "Come in!" Someone called. I opened the door, and there was Makoto, laying out her clothes for her shower, and Daea, packing up the last of her things. At least she'd took my order to heart, I thought.   
  
"Listen up, tonight once dinner is over, Isis' helicopter is going to be coming for us at the Blue Moon restaurant. We will proceed to crack a window, and take our leave."   
  
"How are we going to do that with no equipment? The Preventers will most definitely check us for weapons first." Good point, Daea.   
  
"Hm. Before it's time to go, I'll make sure I get the necessary supplies together, and hide them in the bathroom of the restaurant." I had an even better idea, "I'll go while you guys are getting ready."   
  
"Alright, just make sure you take with you a communicator. And take one of the back exits," Makoto made me promise.   
  
"Okay. You guys just hurry, and if anybody has any time, could they start packing my stuff for me?"   
  
"Sure, I will," Daea said easily. It struck me that she never thought twice about helping other people. She didn't belong in this line of work.   
  
Makoto picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom, and Daea zippered up her three suitcases and threw them by the door. I walked into my room and went through the different gadgets we had with us and finally settled on a nice loaded derringer, just in case, and a few mild explosives about the of a fifty-cent piece. I packed them in a small box, and grabbed a roll of duct tape too. I shoved this all in a messenger bag, and began to leave. As an afterthought I shoved my cell phone in the bag too, and then finally left.   
  
I used the south exit, and instead of taking our car, grabbed a taxi. The total came to 37.98, but who cares? I had figured long ago that I was being tailed, and it took me awhile to lose him without seeming too suspicious. Eventually it got me where I needed to go. I walked inside and rode the elevator all the way up to the top floor. The restaurant was this beautiful rotating-thing, and I saw the restroom signs once I got out and headed there.   
  
The women's room was pretty much deserted and I snuck into the third stall, and lifted up the cover to the tank. Flipping it over, I taped the box to it securely, and put the cover back on. I flushed the toilet just in case anyone was listening, washed my hands, and walked up to the maitre 'd.   
  
"Hello," He said to me.   
  
"Hi. I'd like to make a reservation for tonight."   
  
"Hm-" He took out a pen and flipped open the reservation book. "What time?"   
  
"7:15."   
  
"Lucky for you, we do have an opening then." He looked up and smiled at me like it was funny, but I wasn't smiling back. "Name please?"   
  
"Faris."   
  
"How many?"   
  
"Seven."   
  
"Alright, you're all set. We'll see you tonight."   
  
"Thank you," I said and walked away, back into the elevator, and took another taxi back to the hotel. I made it go in the east entrance this time, because I was betting that my tail had either assumed I'd use the north or the south.   
  
Getting back up in the room I discovered everyone dressed and ready, and all of my things packed and ready by the door.  
  
Makoto came out of the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand. She shrugged at my inquiring look. "I figured we should finish it up, plus my guess is we're going to need it." She was wearing a corset dress of forest green velvet that came down to her ankles, and some kickin' stiletto heels.  
  
I knew that Daea had helped with her make-up because left to her own devices Makoto was a kind of concealer and powder type of girl. Instead her eyes were outlined in a pale gold that made her eyes seem even greener, if that's possible. She was wearing light pink lipstick. Her hair was up, as usual, but instead of a ponytail it was in a bun with the ends of her hair trailing out.   
  
"Wow, Mako, you look good. Don't forget though, you have to be able to jump out of a window and climb up a ladder."   
  
She waved the hand not holding the stem of her wine glass. "Psht. I'll be fine."   
  
Daea chose that moment to make her entrance.   
  
Her white-as-snow hair was completely loose, falling down to mid-thigh, except for a small piece of it which she had somehow twisted so that it met the line of her bangs, and fell on her right side. She wore a red, flowey dress. It looked vaguely Marilyn Monroe-esqe, and then recognized it as the dress we had seen that morning on a mannequin. The top part of it split at the waistline and went up, tying in the back like a halter. It left the area between her breasts completely bare, and you knew she wasn't wearing a bra.   
  
Also I wondered what exactly she was using to hold up her hose. I knew for a fact that she didn't like to wear nylons, but here she was, wearing them. I was betting they were thigh-highs, but you didn't just let them be loose like that. Finally I asked.   
  
"Garters," She replied to my question. "Ah, I see. You are a very strange person, Daea," I told her.  
"So everyone says, but I cannot for the life of me, figure out why," She said while smiling and rolling her eyes.   
  
To top off the outfit she wore the red crystal necklace she always did, and a pair of plain, red high heels. She'd outlined her eyes in pitch black, and put in blue contacts that reminded me of the blue in flames, and also wore red lipstick to match the dress.   
  
"Hey, we look good!" Makoto cried, and Daea and I both laughed. "Yeah, yeah, let's go before the boys have a spaz. It's almost seven."  
  
The three of us went downstairs, and immediately Daea went to the magazine rack. Makoto sat and watched the news, and I people-watched. In my people-watchings, I spotted Duo, Trowa, and Wufei, my little albino's sweetie pie. (If she ever knew I thought that, she'd probably kill me, so don't tell her.)   
  
They were all looking very yumilicious, and I wondered if they would be interested in having an orgy sometime. NO! No! I'm kidding! Haha! Joking! Get it? Understand?   
  
Duo was wearing black pants with a pinstripe dress shirt, black tie, and a black suit jacket. Obviously, he'd thought about where we were going. He looked really good though, and I just wanted to jump up and glomp him! Eep. There was something wrong with me. Thing is, I didn't really think he'd mind either. He smiled at me when he saw me and waved. I waved back, although slightly less enthused.   
  
Wufei was looking absolutely delicious too. He wore grey slacks with loafers, polished to a mirror sheen, a white shirt, ribbed in the front, with one of those banded collars that designers are trying to sell so that men don't have to wear ties anymore. A matching grey jacket covered it all, and topped off the stylish look. His hair was still back in that ponytail, and I wished for Daea's sake he'd have taken it out. I also noticed that his nose was fine. I guess it just got bloody from the impact, although there weren't any bruises or anything. I risked a glance at her, and was about to ask a question, until the magazine she'd been reading got smacked into my face. Oh well. I tried.   
  
I looked at Trowa, who was looking equally good, and wondered how Makoto was fairing. I looked over at her, and noticed she was looking at him with slightly parted lips. A bit breathless, my dear? I wanted to ask it, I really did, but I didn't want her to get mad. So somehow I managed not to. Anyway, he wore khaki slacks, a plain white dress shirt, a green patterned tie, and a brown tweed jacket, which managed to not look bad on him. I was so proud! They could dress themselves!   
  
"Aw," I burst out, "You look guys look so adorable!"   
  
"Thank you," Wufei said calmly just before Duo interjected with, "Thanks, babe! Hey, so do you guys!"   
  
"Where's Heero?" I asked, finally noticing the missing one.   
  
"He had another mission to attend to," Trowa said in that smooth, calm way of his. Oooh. I could see what Mako saw in him. The voice...mm. Now do you see? There is something wrong with me! Is it mating season perhaps?   
  
"Oh," I said, vaguely disappointed that I wouldn't get to gloat in his presence.   
  
"Well then, we'd better get going," Daea said as she bounced up from her seat. I shook my head at her antics, and watched as she walked away on Wufei's arm. Makoto got up with the kind of grace that came from practice, not natural talent, and Trowa offered to escort her. That left me with Duo. He walked up to me and offered me a hand up, which I raised my eyebrow at, but took anyway. He helped me stand, then tucked my arm in the crook of his and walked off.   
  
Outside, we found two taxis waiting, and the rest of our party. "So where exactly are we going tonight?" Wufei asked finally because nobody else seemed to be doing so. "The Blue Moon," Daea answered. "Where's that?" This was from Duo. "On top of the Odyssey," Makoto told him. "Oh."   
  
"Alrighty, dibs on the private car," Daea said, tugging at Wufei's sleeve gently until he followed. "We'll meet you there!" She called over her shoulder, then they were off. After a few minutes of arguing, we came to the conclusion that Makoto would sit in front with the driver, and I would sit between the Duo and Trowa. Apparently, they thought I was more dangerous than I looked.   
  
Upon arriving at the hotel, we rode the elevator in relative silence, except for Duo's occasional wise-cracks, and Daea's jokes, and the occasional bout of laughter. Alright, so it wasn't that silent. You happy now?! When we got to the top, I spoke to the maitre 'd about our table. It was already ready. We sat down, Makoto and Trowa with their backs to the window, in addition to Wufei. Daea sat across from him, and then Duo and I.   
  
"Will your seventh party member be here soon?" The maitre 'd asked.   
  
"No, he won't be showing today." Makoto replied with ease.   
  
"Alright, here are your menus. Your server should be with you in a moment."   
  
Instantly I tried to find the most expensive thing on the menu. Ew. Escargo. Yuck! I saw Makoto make a face and knew she had come across the same thing. Sure enough, the waitress was there already.   
  
"Hi, my name is Tricia. Can I get anyone something to drink?"   
  
"Yes," Daea spoke up, "I'd like a glass of Pinot Noir, please."   
  
"Of course. Anything else?"   
  
I decided to follow Daea's example and go for the wine. "A glass of white zinfandel."   
  
"A bloody mary," Duo said next.   
  
"A gin and tonic, please," Trowa asked after that.   
  
"Hm. Let's see...I'd like a regular margarita." Makoto said with a smile.   
  
"Just cranberry juice, for me," Wufei said.   
  
"Alright, I'll have those right up for you." She said and clicked her pen so it was closed, then walked off to the bar.   
  
"Oh, yes. That's a great idea," Wufei hissed, "Everyone imbibe alcohol on your mission."   
  
Duo laughed and said, "Wu-man, you are too uptight." Trowa just shrugged like he didn't really care what Wufei thought.   
  
Daea nodded her head enthusiastically and agreed with Duo. "You are too uptight, Wufei. Relax, have a drink. What could possibly happen?"   
  
"What could possibly happen? You and your friends might try something."   
  
She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Like what? Put the moves on you?" This comment made Wufei blush like mad, and I noted the slight smile of satisfaction on Daea's face. "Yeah, right," She ended with.   
  
The waitress came back with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order. After a quick double-check, we decided, yes, we were. Things just went around the table, starting with me.   
  
"I'd like a cup of french onion soup, and the 8 ounce tenderloin."   
  
"That comes with a choice of soup or salad." I wanted to smack her for her blondness.   
  
"Well, since I already ordered soup, I guess I'll have a salad."   
  
"What kind of dressing would like with that?"   
  
"Ranch, please."   
  
Then it was Duo's turn, and he ordered the lobster tail.  
  
"That also comes with soup or salad."   
  
"Soup."   
  
"We have french onion or potato and carrot."   
  
"French onion."   
  
"And you miss?" This was directed at Daea.   
  
"I'd like an appetizer to start with."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"The scallops done filet mignon style."   
"Mm-hm." This waitress was not being very helpful. I did not like her very much.   
  
"And the angelhair pasta with shrimp."   
  
"That also comes with soup or salad."   
  
"Hm. Soup. Potato and carrot, please."  
  
Next was Wufei, who ordered the most expensive thing on the menu without a second of hesitation. Ew. Escargo.   
  
Then Makoto, who ordered an appetizer of coconut shrimp, and filet mignon. What an odd combination.   
  
Trowa was last, and he just got a simple order of spaghetti.   
  
All of us ended up getting a cup of soup, whether it be potato and carrot or french onion. What a weird thing. Guess we were all soup people. Strange, the things people have in common.   
  
The food came and went, us talking all the while, and finally we decided to just have a bit of fun before desert. Daea had to go to the bathroom, which Wufei kindly escorted her to, while Duo and I danced.   
  
*Daea's POV*  
  
I had to be quick, I had to quick, I had to be quick. But not too quick, I amended. I went into the third stall, and lifted the lid. Quickly, I untaped the box, and put the derringer and the explosives into my purse, which by the way was totally cute. It was white, with little red and orange embroidered flowers, and big enough to hold everything.   
  
After putting the lid back on and flushing the toilet, just in case anyone was listening, I grabbed the box and carefully made my way to the garbage where I threw it out. I washed my hands, then skedaddled out of there. Wufei was waiting where I'd left him, and escorted me back. All the while, aware of that damned purse and its contents, swinging, swinging, right in front of him. I expected him to see through the bag, catch the explosives, but he didn't. He just kept on walking.   
  
*Makoto's POV*   
  
While Hotaru and Duo were dancing, and Trowa was getting a refill on his drink, I sat very calmly at the table. To anyone, I would appear to be perfectly still, but underneath the table cloth my hands were working frantically. I opened the teensy little bag I'd carried with me, and searched inside for the small, small vial. Finally I found it and opened the cap.   
  
Very carefully, and discreetly, I tapped just enough into Wufei's cranberry juice, then capped it back up and put it away. It dissolved instantly and was colorless, odorless, and tasteless, so nothing would give him a clue that it was in there. No, it was not poison.   
Trowa came back and sat down. I expected him to think that something was wrong, but if he was, he didn't say anything.   
  
Then Daea came back and give me a teensy wink. Nobody else would've noticed it, but I did. She had the stuff with her. Good.   
  
The song ended and Duo and Hotaru came and sat down. Dessert came, and we ate happily. Mm. Tiramisu. That's the stuff! However, mine was better than this. As though to confirm my thoughts Hotaru spoke up, "Mako, this is good, but your tiramisu is so much better. What do you think the difference is?"   
  
"The cappucino. I use cheap store-bought stuff. They get gourmet." I said as thought that should explain it, but it didn't really. Everybody thought gourmet was better than supermarket brand shit. Dessert was finished and another song was struck up. A nice, slow waltz, one of Hotaru's favorites and mine. After giving Trowa the puppy-dog eyes he finally agreed to dance with me.   
  
A moment later I noticed Wufei leave the table, and Daea's company. You see, the drug I'd given him wasn't to kill him, but to make him have to pee.   
  
*Daea's POV*   
  
Wufei had left to go to the bathroom, and everybody else was distracted so now was the perfect time. I watched as the couples did their coupley thing, while I was actually getting out the explosives. I got up and switched to Wufei's seat, and reached down with my right hand, which held one explosive. I put it in the right corner of the big window, and it was barely noticeable.   
  
Another one went in the left, and a few more up the side. Finished, I went back to my own seat, and waited for Wufei to get back. As I thought, he was back a few seconds later, but at that second I heard the steady rhythm of a helicopter beating the air, trying to stay above ground. I reached inside my purse, and hit the button on the teensy remote, and a millisecond later the glass cracked, shattered, and exploded outwards.   
  
People inside screamed and chaos ensued. Hotaru pushed Duo away, and Makoto ran right out of Trowa's arms. Hotaru ran straight for the open window at top speed and hurled herself out without a moment of hesitation. She grabbed a hold of the ladder hanging off of the helicopter near the top, and began hauling herself up. Makoto followed after her in her long dress and high heels, and grabbed it near the top, instead of being forced to climb the ladder in her stilettos, the ladder started raising, and I knew it was being yanked up on a pulley system.   
  
I stood up and looked at Wufei, who had also risen and was glaring at me angrily, and took a step towards him. "You betrayed us," He said with his teeth clenched. "No, we're just taking our window of opportunity." I took that final step and was right in front of him. "Sorry, 'Fei," I murmured, then rose up on my tiptoes, pressed my lips against his, and put a hand behind his head to keep him from moving.   
  
After a second, I pulled away, kicked him in the shin, and ran, ran for all I was worth, and dove straight out of that window. The air sounded impossibly loud in my ears, and I grabbed the ladder, but since it had been raised, the rung I had clasped on to was the bottom one. There was nothing for me to put my feet up on for me to get enough leverage to climb up. Instead the ladder started winding up, and then I was being pulled inside, the door slammed shut, and I was left alone in the afterglow of my own daring.   


* * *

  
  
AN: Alrighty, the dinner, two first kisses, and an escape! How much better can it get?! Well, I know it can get better, but you don't know that yet, so you'll have to wait... hahaha. Till next time, ja! And remember to review! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Rise from Ashes

Twist of Fate  
Chapter 12  
By: IQ  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Refer to past chapters for details.   
  
*Hotaru's POV*  
  
We arrived at 'the Island', as Isis knew we would, on time. The helicopter landed on the small lake, next to the dock, and standing there with more of her 'minions' was Isis. She looked like she always did-- elegant, charming, every-youthful. Not in all the years I had known her had her physical appearance ever changed.   
  
Daea straightened up in her seat and stared long and hard at Isis. Something was up with those two. I made a mental note to find out later. Makoto looked up and smiled. Weakly, in my opinion. She was still feeling sorry for herself. With the help of the 'minions' we were able to be set onto the dock unscathed. Men are so dumb, always thinking we need their help.   
  
Isis nodded in a satisfied manner, then said "hello, girls."   
  
I nodded my response, as did Daea, but Makoto coolly said, "Hey."   
  
"Follow me, please," Isis ordered and turned around, walking back to the mansion/underground base. We followed without another word, walking on bricked pathways through the wildlife. I was pretty sure that all of us had been here before, but still...It was stunning. The area was so green and beautiful and warm.   
  
The island itself was a very small thing compared to others. Not enough to put ona map at least, or even name. I had always assumed that Isis had bought it legally. She didn't seem like the stealing type, not when it came to personal things at least.   
  
Abruptly, Isis swung off the path, the 'minions' clearings the way through thick foliage. Then we were in a clearing, staring at what Mako and I referred to as 'Heaven's Home.' Inside joke.   
  
Isis led us inside and through the maze of corridors and passageways, finally depositing us in somehting like an old English parlor. The 'minions' had left us when we arrived at the house, until finally it was just us girls. "Hey Isis, sorry we got caught. Our bad. We let down our guard too completely," Daea said while plopping down on one of the antique-looking couches. "Do not worry about it," Isis smiled secretively, "What was meant to happen will, regardless."   
  
"Oh..." Daea muttered, looking somewhat confused. Isis was good at that, confusing people, I mean.   
  
"Girls, I wanted to congratulate you on all your hard work. Thanks to you, I finally finished my collection," Isis smiled then, happily. Curious as I was, I stayed silent then, leaning against the wall. I knew Isis would tell us if she really wanted us to know.   
  
"Oh, nevermind," I sis said, waving a hand vaguely in the air. "You remember that mission I sent you on a few months ago? The one where you broke into Winner Corps?"   
  
"Of course," I said finally, "I'm very curious about what was on that disk." After all, the famous Gundam pilots were after us because of it. "I'll show you," Isis said and flipped a switch. The wall behind me slowly pulled away, leading into an elevator. I knew there was something funny about that wall.   
  
"Please, all of you step into the elevator."   
  
I did so first, Daea and Makoto following me. Isis stepped in then and the metal doors closed. Behind them, I could hear the stone grating as the wall moved back into place. The elevator moved down and opened up into a giant under...hanger, separated from the rest of the base. It appeared that there were two entrances, both of them were elevators. A bit creepy, but nothing out of a sci-fi novel.   
  
Around the edges lined up were...Oh my God. I heard Daea gasp in astonishment and saw Makoto's jaw drop. My eyes simply widened, but I was not less shocked than they.   
  
Gundams.   
  
Five very large, very powerful, very beautiful, very _illegal_ Gundams. Each one a different color, equipped with different weapons, each one simply astounding. I recognized them immediately as being based on the old Gundams, outwardly at least, with a few modifications.   
  
Heavyarms, Sandrock, Deathscythe, Shenlong, and Wing.   
  
"What...why?" Makoto stuttered out. Daea looked at Isis and nodded approvingly. I did too, even though I was a bit confused on why we were rebuilding the Gundams in a time of peace. "I have two new missions for you girls," Isis stated. We all turned and looked at her expectantly.   
  
"Hotaru, you must break into the Winner residence and return this disk." She held out the very same disk I had risked my and my friends' lives to steal. I had questions, but resolved to keep quiet. "Also, you must record the Pilots' brainwaves using a device I will provide you." I nodded, knowing this would mean a lot of sneaking around. Grrreat.   
  
"Daea and Makoto," she continued, "You must go into outerspace and steal a shipment of Lizophyrenate-Oxide. The entire thing. Details will be in the folder you'll receive on your way out. Amon, see them out," Isis finished.   
  
One of the 'minions', who was now known as Amon, stepped up and told us to followhim. He took us up the other elevator, which let us out in the main corridor upstairs, and stood in front of three doors. "There are you rooms. You are to change quickly and assume your new identities. Proceed downstairs," he said indicating to the nearby staircase, "With your provided luggage. Mission perameters are located within the luggage. I will be awaiting you downstairs." Amon finished and walked off. He walked like he had a stick up his butt.   
  
Each of the room had a small card in the hotel-like lock. An "H" for Hotaru, a "D" for Daea, and an "M" for Makoto. I entered my own room and observed it.   
  
The room was hospitally clean, and there were two bags seated at the end of the bed. Both were brown leather, but one was designed to be a carry-on. Both were lined with athoranin, a material designed to block out Customs scanners. Only the best from Isis.   
  
There was a pocket folder lying on the bed too. I picked it up and noticed the ID first. I was now to be known as "Kao-len Maa." I had long brown hair, which was going to be a wig, I noted wryly, and brown eyes. Very nondescript.   
  
Information about 'me' was provided on one sheet of paper, including my new address. On the bed as well were a pair of cafe au lait dress slacks, a cream sleeveless turtleneck, and a dark brown wool peacoat. There were a pair of contacts also, and a pair of matching stiletto boots on the ground.   
  
Quickly I stripped out of my dress while scanning the sheet of mission perameters, trying to see Isis' reasoning behind all this. By the time I got done, Daea and Makoto were already out there waiting.   
  
"What are you guys supposed to be?" I asked, eyeing their costumes.   
  
"I'm supposed to be a rich heiress. I'm going to the Sanq Kingdom to regain my long-lost fortune," Daea explained. Her white hair had been cut to a bob and dyed and deep burugndy color. Her eyes were still the same icy blue color as before, and she wore black leather pants and a deep violet peasant shirt. She looked more like a punk than a rich heiress, but I guessed it was part of the character.   
  
"And you?" I asked, indicating Mako.   
  
"I'm a professor of anthropology." She said darkly. She did look like a professor in her grey suit and pumps, except the blond wig was a little too...teenie-bopper-ish, but she'd gotten to keep her original eye color.   
  
"So shall we?" Daea ventured. Makoto nodded with a silly grin, and linked her arm through Daea's. "We shall," she said. We walked downstairs together, and sure enough, there was Amon. "You are all ready, I presume."   
  
"Yes, we are," I answered in an equally cold, emotionless voice. He nodded and led us outside, through the wilderness again and back to the helicopter where we boarded. There wre two men inside already, take for take-off. Amon quietly disappeared the way we had come.   
  
Then we were flying over the vast blue-green ocean again, and landing in a small town, but still big enough to have an airport in Australia. From there my comrades and I parted ways, each going a different way to the same place.   
  
Good luck to you all, I though as I walked away.   


* * *

  
AN: That's it for that chapter. In the next part we'll go through the girls settling in to their new lives, and Hotaru's mission. Please review! ^______^ (::yawn:: I'm so sleepy now...)  



	14. Thievery Part A

Twist of Fate

Chapter 13-A

By: Lily no Anrui

AN: I've been reading over this story and I really don't like most of it. The changes in POV are disruptive and too much is carried by dialogue. My descriptions are very immature. I must say I'm disappointed in myself, as my writing style has matured since then. However, the plot is much too far along for me to go back and rewrite the entire thing. So without further ado I present to you the next chapter of Twist of Fate. 

- -Daea and Makoto, 3rd person pov- -

Space, the final frontier. That's what everyone had always said. But was it really the final frontier? No. At that very moment scientists typed away in their little laboratories, trying to find a way to travel through time or genetically alter humans. Space was truly a mystery though. 

Sitting on a small shuttle to Colony L3, Daea wondered why people were so fascinated with space. There was nothing much to it; just a vast endlessness. Her hair was short now—an unusual feeling for her. The red was different but not that drastic of a change. It had been red before, once upon a time. Reincarnation had messed that up though. Phoenix had white hair, not her. 

Daea sat in a lush seat next to the window, scrunched in next to a very rotund man in a suit. After arriving in the Sanq Kingdom, it hadn't taken very long to arrive at her new boudoir, take care of her heiress duties, and be on the next shuttle out to space as planned. 

She saw Makoto's blond wig-topped head shift slightly. Her partner in crime was seated a few rows ahead of her in the aisle. It was not coincidence that the two had taken the same flight up, in fact, it was all going according to plan. 

At L3, the passengers would disembark and then they would strike. It was almost time. Daea's body tightened with anticipation as it always did before a mission. She wondered if Makoto felt the same way. The rush of battle was what they were made for. Did Hotaru feel it too? Daea bet they did. Always before a mission Makoto got super hyped up; she bet that was the brunette's way of expressing it. Hotaru entered this grey area of deadly calm before the execution of yet another of her careful plans. 

Daea was jolted out of her thoughts by the captain's voice on the loudspeaker, announcing they were to arrive at L3 within five minutes. The now-redhead stood and maneuvered her way into the aisle, walking easily to the bathrooms. In the security camera mirror, Daea could see Makoto stand up and follow her soon after. 

When both girls were safely locked in the two shuttle bathrooms, the craft docked at the L3 space port. Working quickly, Daea stripped out of her clothing, slipping into a black catsuit, leather gloves, and silent boots to match. Pulling out a gun, Daea moved to stand beside the door, waiting for Makoto's signal. 

"Miss? Miss, are you alright in there?" came the persistent voice of an attendant. Three knocks on the bathroom wall. Cocking the gun, Daea kicked the door open at the exact instant Makoto came flying out of her stall, gun poised. With one succinct shot the attendant was down on the ground. Makoto looked at the redhead, eyes wide. 

"It's just a tranq," Daea explained to the horrified look on Makoto's face. The brunette, still with the blond wig on, moved swiftly to the passenger area of the shuttle. Shouts, cries, and gunshots rang out following the girl's entrance. Daea had but to assume that all employees had been knocked out, and the security disabled. 

The redhead moved further into the recesses of the shuttle, looking for any more employees. She had just reached the cockpit when she heard voices inside. The captain frantically radioing the authorities. Snorting, Daea hoisted herself up effortlessly on the door jamb, and kicked in the door with both feet. Still in her momentum, she landed and shot the pilot, and the small female co-pilot. The two were out without much struggle. 

"HELLO? HELLO, IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" A tinny voice called on the end of the radio. Picking it up, the redhead spoke through. "Yes, everything's under control now. We've got the criminals. They're tied up outside of the shuttle." 

"WHO IS THIS?" the voice on the radio asked suspiciously. Looking around, Daea grabbed the female pilot's ID. "Henderson," she replied in what she hoped was a good enough imitation, "Pilot ID number 874-02-01392." 

"ALRIGHT. WE'LL BE BY IN A BIT TO PICK THEM UP." That was the end of the transmission. Smiling, Daea began tying up the pilots, and hauling them out to the exit, picking up the attendant she'd shot earlier on the way. Makoto had already bound and thrown the other workers out. 

"Good work." Daea congratulated Makoto. 

"Eh. It's okay. A little sloppy, I think. The Preventers will be on our asses in no time. We'd better hustle," Makoto said, shutting and locking the doors. 

Nodding, Daea replied with, "I'll pilot; you co."

The two Immortals stalked into the cockpit, also locking that door behind them. Daea sat down and started up the shuttle, taking off without much of a problem. For some reason, she seemed to have no problems with any type of transportation. The girl could probably steal a submarine if she wanted to. Without worry for how much fuel they were burning, Daea put the shuttle up to full speed, heading for their rendezvous point with the Lizo-Ox. 

Some indefinite time later, Makoto interrupted with, "Two clicks away from rendezvous." 

Nodding, Daea slowed them down to a normal speed. Hell, she could see the large train of Lizo-Ox right before her. One ship, lots of attachments. What could Isis want with all of that? It was the thought which had been buzzing in her head since the beginning of the mission. 

"We're within range," Makoto interrupted her musings. 

"Fire," Daea replied. 

There was a jerk as Makoto deployed the tractor beams, and another as they sank into the ship leading the train of Lizo. Pushing another button, Mako began to reel them into the ship. Daea bet they were panicking, running around like little chickens with their heads cut off. Some probably screaming out, "SPACE PIRATES, ABANDON SHIP!" 

The door in the passenger area began automatically docking to the other ship, opening up a stable corridor for them to cross with. Turning off the space shuttle, Daea left the keys in. All a part of the plan. Makoto had already returned to the passenger area to pick the lock on the carrier's door. "CLEAR!" Makoto yelled when she was done. Picking up her tranquilizer gun again, Daea ran into the other room just as Makoto busted in the door. The two girls shot anything that moved in the ship. 

Then they dragged all of the employees into the space shuttle, and detached it from their Lizo shipment. There was enough power there to get them to the nearest colony when they woke up. Giving each other high fives, Daea shouted, "Mission accomplished!" 

Makoto frowned, ripping the blond wig off. "Only half-way; we've still got to deliver this to Isis." 

"Shit!" Daea swore and stamped her foot, "I knew I forgot something!" 

At that moment on earth, the Preventers were alerted of the Immortals activities in space. Une, very displeased with this turn of events, put Heero and Trowa, the only two on duty at the time, on the case. The two stoic males shot off into outer space within two Leos. 

How would this new turn of events go? 

[AN: Don't worry. Part B of Chapter 13 will be out as soon as I get at least four reviews. So hurry, review!]


End file.
